Best Friends
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: For the longest time, Jakes alway's been my best friend. Wait - Scratch that. Ever since I was born, Jake has been my best friend. Always. Well - until now, that is. Rated M for language & awkward lemons. o.O
1. Beach Time

(_Nessie's POV_)

For the longest time, Jakes alway's been my best friend.

Wait - Scratch that.

Ever since I was born, Jake has been my best friend.

Always.

Well - until now, that is.

* * *

><p>I woke up pretty early, for once in a long time. Lately I've been sleeping a lot. More then Jake normally does. I get up, go to school, go home, do my homework and sleep until the next morning. I haven't hung out of really talked to Jake in a month or two - and not seeing your best friend in such a long time kind of makes you antsy.<p>

Really fucking antsy.

Thank god it was Saturday - and I luckily didn't have any homework this weekend, which surprises me - since I'm in all advanced classes.

I pushed my covers off of myself and walked to my bathroom, I took a quick shower and shaved my legs - I'm wearing shorts today. It's the first day of June and I won't be caught dead being the last person to be wearing shorts this summer season.

School's out in three weeks, we had so many snow days this year they had to drag the school year longer. Which kind of made me want to shoot myself, I wanted my Junior year to end already!

It was hard to think about how I was only 7 - yet looked 10 years older than that. There hasn't been signs of the Volturi in years - everyone's pretty much let their gaurd down, trying to let me live a life as close to human as possible. It didn't really help when you had a werewolf best friend and your family is a bunch of vampires.

So, I always tried to not think about that.

Most of the time it was a fail.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, I walked out of my bathroom and into my closet picking out a cute top, some jean shorts and a pair of my Sperry's.

I went back into my bathroom and dried my hair, I straightened my long curly, bronze tresses slowly - making sure it was completely straight. I applied light make up; sparkly eyeshadow that blended in with my skin, mascara and some bubbled gum pink lip gloss.

I smiled in satisfaction and picked my cell phone up from my dressed. I dialed Jake's number without looking and he answered after four rings,

"Heeello?" He answered groggily.

"Hey Jake!" I said as I sat on my bed.

"Nessie! Hey," He said happily. He seemed much more awake now.

"So, um I haven't seen in a while...wanna hang out at the beach today? Maybe go swimming if it stays warm?" I suggested as I got up and went to my closet to look for my swim suit.

"Yeah sure, but may I ask why the hell did you call at seven in the morning to ask me to go swimming?" He laughed lightly, I smiled kind of wondering why too.

"I just woke up earlier then I thought, Sorry Jake."

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine Ness. No problem at all. I'll pick you up around noon?" He asked,

"Yeah, sounds good. See you at noon - bye Jake!" I hung up the phone and smiled, it was nice to talk to him again.

I left my room and skipped down the stairs, normally when I wake up I'm a snarky bitch - hmm.

Weird.

"Hey peanut, up early today?" Daddy asked me as I plopped on the sofa next to him and mom.

"Yeah, I guess - I'm going to the beach later with Jake, is that okay?" I asked them, giving them the _please, please, pleeeasee_ look.

"That's perfectly fine sweetheart, you haven't seen Jake in a long time - maybe some time at the beach will be good." My mother said with a smile. I jumped of the couch happily.

"Okay! Thank you," I said as I kissed both of their cheeks and left the living room to go into the game room where Uncle Emmett and Jasper were.

"Mornin' Ness." Jasper said as he hit the buttons quickly on his controller. "Dammit Emmett, Stop shootin' me and tryin' to kill me! I'm on your team!" I laughed and sat in between them.

"No! Don't shoot me back Jasper, not cool man!" Emmett yelled as he began shooting frantically at random people in the game,

"Uncle Em - stop killing innocent people." I said with a laugh and a shake of my head.

"I'll do what I want." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, I went over to the computer and decided to check the weather. The forecast was pretty nice for today, well until around five o' clock.

"Whaaatcha doooooin'? A voice asked from behind me, I laughed and turned around to see my pixie of an aunt rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Nothing anymore." I said, I knew what she was going to ask.

"Can I give you a makeover - you know it's been forever?" She clasped her hands together and begged me. I rolled my eyes and agreed.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY!" She screamed as she pulled me out of the game room and up into her and Jaspers room. "So you're hanging out at the beach today with Jake right? Well - you haven't seen him in forever so you wanna make him go crazy - right? Okay well soo that outfit won't suffice, here - wear this, the shoes are fine...oh and this bikini is sooo cute, so wear it under that." She began rambling as she shoved me into the bathroom to change. I put on the skimpy bikini from VS and then the extremely short jean shorts from who knows where, the material pocked hanging out kind of made me think they were from hollister.

The top wasn't to bad, it was just a plan pink tank top from some other designer I couldn't name.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling whore - ish.

"Alice...Why am I even wearing this? Jacob's only my friend. It'd be weird." I said awkwardly.

"You look nice - it's noon anyways and he's pulling up into the driveway right now, so you can't change." She smiled evilly and ushered me out of the room.

Greaaaaat.

"Nessie - Jake's here!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. Alice handed me a beach bag filled with god knows what, and pushed me down the stairs before hiding in her room again.

Little freak.

I skipped down the stairs and saw Jake in the doorway, he's gotten maybe another inch taller and somehow even more muscular than he was before.

When will this man stop growing! He was at least 6'10 by now, which was crazy. I was only 5'9''!

He seemed to stare at me a little longer then just a friend would - but I mean, Alice did put me in clothes that were next to nothing. "Hey, let's get going." I said, I just wanted to leave before daddy threw a hissy fit.

"Alright, sounds good." We left my house and climbed into his huge truck - well I climbed, Jacob didn't.

"You look different Ness, It's seriously been _way_ to long since we last talked, I've _really _missed you." He seemed to emphasize a few words, I smiled - making sure he knew I caught the drift.

"Yeah, I know. I've just been so busy and tired lately - It great to see you again." I squirmed in my seat. It was kind of awkward now. I've matured a lot in the last two months and I'm pretty sure Jake's noticed - since he keeps stealing glances in my direction.

He parked and car and ended up having to help me get out, I was afraid to jump. "A bunch of the other guys are here too, You just wanna hang with them - or just have it be just us?" I bit my lip and thought about it, it might be awkward if it was just us, so I went with the other guys.

"Let's hang out with them." I said softly and I held my bad on my shoulder. He looked a little disappointed but agreed anyways with a smile. We made our way over to Seth, Leah, Jared, Kim and Collin and some other boy I didn't know.

"Drake - this is Ness, Ness this is Drake. He's a new pack member." Jake said as he set our stuff down next to everyone else's.

I waved a hello and gave him a wave.

He gawked at me until Seth hit the back of his head.

"Um - well I'm just gonna go swim, you guys staying here or coming?" I asked as I took my tank top off. I watched as Jake looked away and took a deep breath in before looking at me again.

He was acting weird.

"Let's go swim." Seth said. "Last one in gets dunked!" He yelled as He took his shirt off and ran to the water. I pulled my shorts and shoes off quickly and followed in his direction.

The last one in the water was Jake, ironically. No one went near him except me. I jumped on his back and attempted to dunk him - he didn't move.

"Let's play chicken!" Leah suggested.

"Dibs on Nessie!" All the guys except Jared yelled. Jake turned and glared at them - "I'll take Leah." Drake said, "Colin...you're stuck with Seth." We all snickered.

"No way man, I'm out then." Seth said as held his hands up in protest.

I laughed and got on Jakes shoulders. "I swear if you drop me - you're dead Black." I threatened.

"You can't touch this," He said with a laugh. I slapped him playfully and smirked.

"Looks like I just did."

There was a chorus of ooooh's when I said my comeback.

"Leah Versus Nessie first!" Jared said with a laugh. "This ought to be a good one."

Leah got onto the Drakes shoulders and we started pushing each other playfully, I successfully knocked Leah into the water and let out a victory laugh.

I think this'll be a fun day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, so I have the middle of this story figured out - I just have to make the beginning somewhat good. I need heeeelp! Review PLEASE. Oh and thank you to my first reviewer who helped me clear things up, It's seriously been awhile since I've started a new storie, i'm rusty! Haha.<em>**


	2. I Hate Google

(_Nessie's POV_)

After a while of beach time, Jake and I left to go get some lunch. We went to the diner and I ordered a salad while Jake got steak, A rather large steak.

"I forgot how much you could eat," I said with a laugh as I ate my salad slowly.

"I haven't," He said while laughing with me. It kind of seemed like forced laughter - things were seriously awkward and I couldn't figure out why. "I'm kind of surprised Edward didn't throw a hissy fit about going to the beach."

I nodded my head, understanding why he would say that. "They know I can take care of myself, I've been a serious bitch for the past two months though - I can't believe I acted like that."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "How?"

"I wouldn't let anyone help me with anything - I would do everything on my own, I hardly came out of my room or uttered more than a sentence to anyone." I said shamefully.

He laughed, "Maybe your teenage hormones are getting the best of you," I looked at him weird. He said it as if he was some 30 year old man enlightening his teenage daughter - not my best friend.

I didn't say anything, I just kept eating.

"Jake!" I heard a female voice call from behind us. I looked up to see a gorgeous woman with the same colored skin as Jake, she must have been from the rez.

"Abby...hey." He dragged out his greeting. His eyes kept darting to me, then to this Abby chick.

"Jakey, you're not gonna stand up and give me a hug?" She giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder. The fork in my hand was about to snap if I held it any tighter. I don't know why this was upsetting me.

"Hi, i'm Renesmee." I said in a snarky tone.

"Abby," She said with a sweet smile. She turned back towards Jacob. "Who's this pretty little thing?"

This fork was definitely never going to survive my clenching fists.

"Ness, this is my - "

Before he could finish I got out of my chair and calmly left the diner, I was seething - my own best friend hadn't told me a peep about - about his girlfriend!

"Ness! Nessie, Ness!" Jake grabbed my hand and turned me around. "It's not what it looks like, she's just - "

"Your girlfriend? Jake - I thought we were best friends here! Best friends don't not tell each other when they have a girlfriend!"

He sighed in relief, I swear I heard him whisper _"Oh thank you Jesus."_

"No, Ness - She's not my girlfriend." He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "I dated her back in high school."

She's his ex - girlfriend.

Great, makes things even more awkward - I had a fit of rage about an _ex - girlfriend._

"Oh." I said softly.

I was so embarrassed I just wanted to go die in a hole. I can't believe - god he must think I'm insane!

"Jake - Jacob, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset," I said softly, my cheeks were pink. What a screw up moment.

"It's fine, look honey - you had no clue." He pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back and got a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I pulled away, he looked hurt.

"I'm kind of tired, can you take me home Jake?" He nodded and went back inside to pay for our food, I crawled back into his car and rested my head on the window. I closed my eyes, trying to figure what just happened out.

First off; I flipped shit at the possibility of Jake having a girlfriend.

Second; He hugged me, and It made me feel weird.

Third; I was going back into the downward spiral of not wanting anything to do with anyone.

He tried to talk to me the whole way home, I only mumbled feeble responses. He didn't even bother coming in with me, he just dropped me off and hauled ass out of the driveway and away from the house. I went back to my room and proceeded in taking a hot shower.

Maybe it was hormones, I mean - I wasn't entirely to sure on what to do or what they were. But they couldn't be bad.

I put pajamas on and laid on my bed. I took my laptop and Googled hormones.

I squeaked, "Period? I've never...will I?" My eyes widened, I was kind of horrified.

The more I read, the more freaked out I got.

I then Googled feelings, which led me to love feelings.

Now I was confused.

What was infatuation?

Google was seriously becoming my best friend.

"Infatuation; is the state of being completely carried away by unreasoned passion or love. Short lived relationships are usually called infatuations." I blinked a few times.

I had no clue what any of this meant.

I just wanted to know what the feelings in the bottom of my stomach meant and what was wrong with my hormones!

I hated Google.

This is what happens when you're shielded from every little thing basically your entire life - because you're not normal.

This did not turn out to be a good day.


	3. Awesome

**Everytime I hit backspace, my computer decides to go back to the previous page I was on - completely getting rid of everything i've typed. It's starting to piss me off! D: I've written this chapter 7 times over already!**

**Nessie's TriMove - http: / /www. softsailor . com/news/78361-trimove-motorcycle-concept-when-two-are-cool-three-are-cooler . html**

**Nessie's Gear - http:/ /www .webbikeworld . com/women-motorcycle-clothing/scorpion-fem-tech/**

**(Without the spaces)**

(_Nessie's POV_)

To say the rest of the year went by quickly - was an understatement.

It went by in a blur.

I haven't talked to Jacob since my fit of rage - he's called and visited, all I've done is hid in my room - sulking. It was the last day of school - the dismissal bell rang loudly and hundreds of kids swarmed the hallways - I made my way to my locker, I grabbed my belongings and left quickly. I got into my fathers old, classic silver Volvo. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot, avoiding the crazy high schoolers that were grades below me. I couldn't wait to get home and sleep - I was exhausted.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the shower and made my way to my closet and put on one of my favorite strapless bra's and pantie set along with a white romper and some gladiator sandals.<p>

Luckily, my black and royal purple bra and panties did not show through the white material.

I went back into my bathroom to dry my hair, it took around fifteen minuets with all the hair I had. I gave myself loose beach waves with my curling iron and applied a Smokey look to my eyes, concealer and my favorite bubble gum pink lip-gloss. I smiled at my reflection, satisfied with my appearance. I went back to my bed and saw I had a missed call from none other then Jake - and a voicemail.

"Hey Ness, I already know you don't want to talk to me - but it's killing me to - " My phone flew out of my hand when someone tackled me onto the floor.

"NESSIE, NESSIE, NESSIE, NESSIE!" A familiar voice I knew all to well squealed.

"FLORENCIA!" I screamed as I hugged my long since seen best friend, we jumped around dancing and hugging.

"I don't get a hug?" A deep voice said from behind us, I turned around to see Nahuel standing at my doorway with a huge grin.

"NAHUEL!" I screamed as I tackled him into the hallway. I landed on him as I gave him a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I do suggest getting off of him Nessie - from this angel in looks dirty." Flo said with a giggle, My face turned red and I hurried to get up. Nahuel laughed softly and gave me another firm hug.

"You've changed - you no longer look 10." Nahuel said happily. "Fully grown - and beautiful." My brush had become noticeable by now, Flo laughed as she hit her brothers arm.

"Nahuel, quit putting the moves on her." She said teasingly.

"Yeah well - I can't help it." He said with a grin. "You wanna give her, her birthday present now or later?" He asked Flo.

My eyes widened.

"My birthday is months away, you guys." I scolded.

"This is for not seeing you the last four years, get over it." Flo said with narrowed eyes. I held up my hands in surrender - you did not want to make her mad.

"C'mon - I think you'll like it." Nahuel said, he placed his one hand over my eyes and the other on my side, guiding me foreword.

"We're not going down the stairs, are we?" I asked.

"I'll carry you if you're afraid you'll trip," I could hear Flo giggling, probably imagining me falling - which was a likely scenario.

Soon I was lifted off my feet, I squealed out. "Don't fucking drop me!" I said as I clung to him for dear life - he was still only carrying me with one arm while the other was over my eyes.

"I won't - relax." He said with a chuckle.

I heard a door close and the climate change - we were outside?

"You know, Nahuel - you could put her down now." I heard Flo say,

"I - uh - right." I was on my feet again, but his hand still covered my eyes.

"Can I look now?" I asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, go head." Nahuel chuckled and removed his hand.

I screamed.

"You guys did not...you got me - this isn't real!" I ran up to the TriMove - it was beautiful. Sleek, small - fast.

I think I was in love.

"I swear - I might kiss you both." I said unbelievably.

"I don't have a problem with that," Nahuel said with a wink. Flo slapped the back of his head and he started cracking up. "I was kidding!"

"Mmhmm, sure." Flo said,

I ran over and hugged them both, "How in the world did you manage to get this thing? It's supposed to come out in like - 2018, it's only 2013!"

"Ask Nahuel," Flo said as she rolled her eyes. "So, you taking it for a ride?" Flo asked with a smile, she tossed me the key.

It was funny looking.

Nahuel dropped a bag at my feet. "Your family prefers you to wear this." I frowned and looked at the full black suit with a shiny black helmet.

"Ugh." I pulled out it out of the bag and stepped into it, after removing my shoes. I placed the helmet on my head then stepped into the bulky boots. "I feel like an astronaut!" I said loudly. I put my gladiators in the compartment box under the seat.

They both laughed at me.

"Not funny," I mumbled. I climbed onto the bike and started it up. It made no sound once I brought it to life - the only thing that made me know it was running was the very quiet purr of the engine.

"Stick to the road's where the forest is right next to it - I'll run with you." Nahuel said. I nodded my head and took off, I screamed in excitement as I turned out of my driveway and onto the road. I leaned over as I drove past cars, most of them slowed down to watch me.

Meet me back home in an hour - I want to show Jacob. Don't tell my parents when i've gone, they'd flip.

I directed my thoughts to Nahuel, hoping he would listen. I sped up and turned onto the road leading to the Rez, I got a lot of looks from people as I drove down the dirt roads, leading to Jacob house. I rode around to the back when his garage was.

I spun the bike to a stop and pulled my helmet off, shaking out my hair. I watched him turn around - his mouth dropped open.

Mine did too, I haven't seen him shirtless since I started looking about the age of 12.

"Holy shit, Nessie - where'd you get that!" He yelled as he wiped his hands off on his jeans and made his way over to me.

"Nahuel - " Before I could finish he growled.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAA Cliffy! :) Read and review!<strong>


	4. Like Rosalie Love's Emmett?

**Hehehehehehe, I updated :D**

(_Nessie's POV_)

"Nahuel's here?" I watched as he clenched his fists while asking.

"And Flo..." I trailed off, what was his issue?

"Great - new leeches visiting mean's there's gonna be a few new members to the pack." He mumbled un happily.

"How many are there right now?"

"Well - Everyone from the old pack retired except for Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil and I - So right now, seven. There's a few guys around sixteen who are showing signs of phasing, the elders told me the other day - four guys I think."

"So that means you'd be up to eleven, that's not to big." I said reassuringly.

"Four new wolves around that age are hard to get through to - trust me, I was one of them." He seemed to have lightened up a little, but I wasn't entirely to sure.

"Speaking of which - Your birthday was in January. You never told me how old you were,"

He gave me a look, "I'm 23."

"Oh - well, as a late birthday gift that you never let me get you - you can ride this whenever you want."

His mouth dropped open, "You're kidding me?"

"Nope," I said with a smile.

Please don't bring up me not talking to you, please, please, please.

"You never answered my calls," He said after a moment of silence.

Fuck.

"I - I know." I said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"I was embarrassed by the way I acted, It was childish and rude." I said softly, "I'm sorry - I just didn't know what to say." I got off the bike and took the boots off, then I stepped out of the full body suit.

"That was interesting." He said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it," I said under my breath. I slipped my sandals back on and pushed my bike into his garage, Jake followed me carrying my suit and helmet.

I turned around and noticed Jacob staring at me, "Earth to Jacob?" I said with a laugh as I moved my hands in front of his face.

"Hmm, yeah?" He asked, seeming a bit dazed.

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, no - tell me." He encouraged as he set my stuff down.

"You were looking at me weird," I mumbled as and Played with the fabric on my romper.

"Oh - you just look really pretty today, it's kind of hard not to stare." He said with a soft smile. I watched him make his way back to the hood of some car.

The blush on my face was prominent, I could feel how hot my cheeks were.

"You just gonna stand there blushing or come help me?" Jake said with a grin as he turned his head to look at me. My blush deepened as I walked towards him. I ended up stumbling on nothing, almost making a face plant.

Jacob caught me quickly and chuckled. "Damn, you're just a hot mess today - huh?"

Scratch that - my blush was so deep my cheeks burned.

"What's wrong, you're acting all shy - defiantly not the Nessie I know and love."

I covered my face with my hands, knowing the blush was back. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Hey - Nessie, what's wrong honey?" He pried my hands off my face and held them, rubbing soothing circles on my palms.

"I don't know - I've been so confused, that another reason why I haven't called you back." A tear escaped my eye and he brushed it away quickly.

"No, Ness, don't cry baby - shh, it's fine." He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

Did Jacob just call me baby?

My face burned and the funny feeling in my stomach was back. My hands shook as I wiped my tears away.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as he held me,

"I just - I don't know what it is but just lately I keep blushing if I think of something you said once - and now I have this funny feeling in my stomach and my hands are shaking - and I just don't know what it is!" I said in a frustrated tone, I hugged him back tightly and cried into his shoulder. "Is there something wrong with me, Jacob?" I pulled back to look at him, he wiped the tears off my face and smiled.

"No - not at all honey, not at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Well - you're nervous right now Ness." He said simply.

"I'm nervous? How - I should have know…god I'm so stupid." I said under my breath.

"Not at all, you so intelligent, and beautiful - and just amazing Ness. Don't ever say you're stupid."

My face heated up again, great.

"Why do I keep blushing, Jacob?"

He smirked, "It's normal to blush when you get compliments,"

"Momma always tells me how pretty I am, I don't blush then." I said with a confused tone.

"Well - If your mom was still human, she'd have a permanent blush on her cheeks from how often your dad gives her compliments."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned,

"Your mom loves your dad - and when you blush because of a certain person, sometimes it means you love them."

"But I love mom - she doesn't make me blush." This was getting more and more confusing as the conversation went on.

"There's different kinds of love, Ness. There's the kind of love you have for your family members - and there's a kind of love you have for the person you're either married, engaged, dating or want to date." Jacob was still holding me as he explained this more, I didn't mind - I felt safe.

"Jacob - are you trying to say I love you like Rosalie loves Emmett or how Sam loves Emily?"

He paused for a moment, I pushed myself away from him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Do you?" He asked as he stared at me, looking for my answer.

"I - I think I do."

"I'm about to do something - it might tell you if you really do or don't, just don't punch me in the face, okay?"

I nodded my head in confusion.

Jacob held my faces lightly in his hands, He kept his eyes locked with mine as he moved his face closer to mine.

He was going to kiss me.

The butterflies in my stomach returned and I could feel my heart beat getting faster, then -

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFY! :) Read and review! Please :DD<strong>


	5. Leaving May Make Me Love You More

_(Nessie's POV) _

**BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEP**

I screamed as I flew off my bed and onto the floor.

I hit my alarm with hand - it shattered.

"God dammit," I cursed as I pulled myself back into bed.

How was that all a dream - that couldn't have been a dream?

It was so - so real?

I had a dream about almost kissing my best friend and getting a motorcycle that doesn't even exist yet - I should have known It was a dream.

Dammit, I wanted to kiss him? Why was that the only thing on my mind?

I can't love Jacob like that - he's like my brother!

It's impossible.

I shook my head and pulled myself out of bed, "I do not love Jacob Black like that." I said confidently to myself.

Good enough.

I got ready slowly, taking my time to dry and curl my hair. I put on a short summer dress and some random pair of flip flops from AE I found in my closet.

I left my face natural, besides wearing my favorite lip-gloss.

I would never be caught dead without it.

Maybe hanging out with Jake today would clear up some things, I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

He answered after it rang six times. "Weren't gonna answer, huh?" I asked.

"I was asleep," He grumbled

"It's 1 in the after noon?" I questioned.

"Tell your family I'll be over to discuss stuff later." The other line of the phone went dead.

He wasn't acting like Jacob.

I went to my voicemail and listened to every single one.

_"Sent June 9th, 2013 at 11:23; Hey Ness - I thought I'd let you cool off or something before I called you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

_"Sent June 11th, 2013 at 7:56; Edward said you weren't home - even though he knew I could smell you. What's wrong? Call me back soon."_

_"Sent June 17th, 2013 at 4:16; You're killing me here Nessie - call me back, maybe we should talk."_

_Sent June 22nd, 2013 at 5:38; Alright - I'm done trying Renesmee. Don't bother calling, I get the point."_

_"End of messages, press seven to dele - "_

"Great - perfect. You just lost your best friend Renesmee, smooth." I threw my phone across the room and stormed down the stairs.

"Oh - Renesmee, We were just about to come get you." Carlisle said.

"Jacob said he's coming over to discuss something?" I questioned. "What's going on, he's acting weird."

"Sweetheart, sit down." My mother cooed as she pulled my down on to the couch. "We have to move, within the next hours - Jacob was going to come over to say goodbye, but he said it would be to painful."

I stopped breathing, "Wha - what?" I looked at my father desperately _Where?_

"Alaska," He said without skipping a beat.

"What? No!" I jumped off the couch and walked towards the door. "I'm not leaving Jacob and all of my friends! He's my best friend!" My father held me back as I tried running to the door.

"He was going to come with us - but he has a duty to his pack, to his people." My father tried to reason with me.

"A few more days, can't we just wait a few more days?" I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Alice had a vision, if we stay any longer the Volturi will come - Renesmee, we're leaving today." He said as a final statement.

"No, but daddy! I have to tell Jacob something! I have to tell him!" I screamed as I hit his arms feebly.

"Alice, please help her pack her belongings." My father said softly. My Aunt took my hands and led me back to my room. She shut the door and pulled me into a hug.

"I know sweetheart, I know it's hard. You'll see him though, he can visit." She cooed as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love him, Alice - I don't want to leave him." I whispered brokenly.

"Leaving someone you love only makes you love them even more, sweetie."

I cried the rest of the day as Aunt Alice and Rosalie took turns packing my things and talking to me. We left that night, I was silent but I still had plenty of tears left in me.

* * *

><p><strong>STUPID JACOB! Review Please! (:<strong>


	6. I Betrayed You

_(Nessie's POV) _

To say my summer sucked so far was a blunt but true statement. I would call -but he would never answer, no matter how many voice mails I would send. I was getting a taste of my own medicine.

There was around a month and a half left of summer, and I've done nothing - there's nothing fun to do here at all. It's mostly always raining - just like Forks. I've probably called Jacob twice every other day - so far he's never picked up.

I don't blame him.

I was going on another shopping trip with Alice today - we're driving an hour away to go to this one huge mall that "has everything" she once said.

Woo, fun!

My phone vibrated in my back pocket, it was probably Emmett text bombing me - his new obsession.

It vibrated twice - yup, text bomb. I pulled out my phone to turn it off and almost fainted when it said incoming call from Jacob.

"Hello?" I said quickly,

"Uh - hey Ness.."

"Hi." I said softly.

"You busy?" He asked,

"Not at the moment,"

"Okay - can I explain then?" His voice was hoarse, he sounded tired.

"Explain what?"

You better say everything.

"A lot of stuff,"

Good enough.

"Continue." I demanded.

"Leah disappeared - she's a part of my pack, we've been searching for her since the 29th of June, she's still missing. I haven't been ignoring you, I haven't been home. I came home to get Brady and Collin - to help with the search. That's why I'm jut calling you back now." He paused, he was waiting for me to reply.

Tears formed in my eyes.

"You didn't say goodbye - I thought you hated me for not talking to you, Jake. I never answered you 'cause I was scared you'd yell at me for yelling at you and freaking out."

Uncle Jasper told me what I been feeling was jealousy, I was jealous at the thought of Jake being with a different girl.

"I overreacted - I don't know why I let it get to me, I was just jealous." I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Jealous of what?" He questioned.

"Never mind - forget it."

Jacob didn't love me like that - if he did, he would have known why I was jealous.

"I have to go Jake," My voice cracked, I felt a lump in my throat. "good luck with Leah." As soon as I pressed end I let a sob out of my chest, tears fell onto my skin. Cold arms embraced me, "He doesn't love me back, mom." I sobbed into her chest, breaths heaving in and out.

"Shh," She cooed as she rocked me back and forth.

* * *

><p>The doorbell ringing brought me out of my thinking, No one seemed to be answering so I pulled myself out of my room and down the stairs. Alice had played Barbie Renesmee earlier - so at least I didn't look like a bum.<p>

I opened the door and was soon tackled to the floor.

"OH MY GOSH - YOU DON'T LOOK ELEVEN ANYMORE!" Flo screamed as she hugged me.

I laughed and pushed her off of me, "Why are you here?"

"Bella called, saying you needed some cheering up." I looked up to see Nahuel standing in the doorway holding huge bags with a smirk on his face.

"You don't by any chance have a TriMove with you?" I asked, I could still dream?

"No," Flo said with a laugh. "What's that?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Never mind, here - I'll show you your guest bedrooms." I helped them unpack, well sort of. I helped Flo unpack, Nahuel insisted he was fine.

"What should we do?" Flo asked once they finished unpacking.

"Hide and go seek - Nahuel's it!" I yelled as I zoomed out of the room and out the door. It was raining outside - it would hide my scent.

After fifty seconds I heard Nahuel yell he was coming to find us.

I giggled and climbed higher in the tree.

It was dead silent as I waited. Seconds later Nahuel landed on the branch in front of me, I screamed and flew back against the tree. "Jesus, Nahuel - You scared me!"

"I know," He walked closer to me.

"But just cause you found me - doesn't mean I'm it." I smirked and jumped onto a different tree 20 feet away,

"You always were good at jumping." He groaned as he jumped from three different trees to try and catch up with me, I kept jumping and flipping through the air, giggling the whole time.

I was mid jump when Nahuel tackled me to the ground, he landed on his feet effortlessly - still holding me tightly.

"Now you're it," He whispered. He dropped me to the ground and took off running. I narrowed my eyes and took on after him. I caught up to him easily, just trying to catch him while he dodged trees was the hard part. I dove and landed on his back, bringing us both down into a pile of mud.

"You're it," I said with a laugh. I began to get off of him but he spun us around and pinned me to the ground below him.

"Not really." He poked me and started to get up, but I pulled him back to the ground.

"You're it now." I smirked and fled back to the house, just as I was about to take the first step on the porch stairs, I was tackled back into the mud again.

He brought his face close to mine, my eyes widened.

"I win." Hid breath was minty and fresh, reminded me of the pine forest's back in Forks.

_Make a bold move, Nessie - It's clear that Nahuel has some sort of feelings for you! Jacob dumbed you to the curb_,

I grabbed his face and brought him to my lips. He froze for a second before kissing me back - it felt weird, but I ignored it.

_Jacob doesn't want you - Nahuel does._

"Well this is awkward." I heard Flo say. Nahuel pulled away from me to look at her, my face turned bright red.

"Way to intervene," He groaned.

"It's my job, now get off my best friend." Flo said with a smile. Nahuel stood up and pulled me up with him.

It felt so wrong to kiss him - he wasn't Jacob.

But I grew up around both men, why was Jacob so much more special?

I felt as if I betrayed him by kissing Nahuel, it was no doubt that me pulling that move was to try to get Jacob out of my mind - but now I know, that there's no way Jacob's ever going to go away.

Now I was just tangled up in something else I didn't need.


	7. I'm Running Out Of Time

_Jake will come back! This is just the set up for when he comes back in later chapters! :D let's just say he'll be back with a bang,_

_(Nessie's POV) _

I regretted kissing Nahuel - more than anything. I wanted my first kiss to belong to Jacob, I wanted my last kiss to belong to him too.

"Renesmee - we need to talk." Nahuel caught me off guard while I thought about Jacob. I was sitting on the porch stairs wrapped up in a blanket. He sat next to me and let out a breath.

"You've been avoiding me." He said with a defeated tone.

"I tend to do that a lot." I muttered.

He laughed lightly, "I've noticed."

It was silent as we listened to the rain hit the ground.

"I understand that you regret kissing me - but I don't. I care for you a lot, Renesmee - more than you think." He murmured,

"I'm not ready to love someone that's not him, Nahuel." I stated,

"You think you love him - you think you're not ready, but you don't know. All you have to do it try." Nahuel pleaded with me, I closed my eyes and shook my head no.

"You're wasting your time on a man who is out looking for _another_ woman, if he really loved you - he'd be here with you." My heart shattered just hearing him say that, I already knew Jacob didn't love me like I loved him - but the possibility of him not loving me at all angered me. He was in fact looking for another woman - who I already knew had a thing for my Jacob.

"You're right, Nahuel - you're right." I hissed, Jacob would get a taste of his own medicine.

"So you'll give me my chance?" He looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"I'll give you one." I said with a forced smile.

I would do it, but that didn't mean I would be happy about it.

I went to bed that night thinking about my decision, I hoped that if Jacob ever came to visit me that he would see Nahuel and feel the pain I felt.

_You're wasting your time on a man who is out looking for another woman, if he really loved you - he'd be here with you._

* * *

><p>Nahuel was a gentleman, took me on dates often - did everything he could to make me see him in the light I see Jacob in.<p>

Nahuel liked to say we were a couple, but I only saw us as friends...with benefits.

He tried to kiss me - a lot, most of the time I would pretend I didn't know what he was doing or flat out turn away.

But sometimes a person can't handle so much rejection - so he just stopped trying lately.

"School's starting for you soon," He said softly one night when we went for a walk in the forest.

"Yup."

"That doesn't mean i'm leaving. I'm not going to stop trying until you realize you love me." He concluded happily. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him,

"That's a waste of time, it'll take a while." I mumbled,

"I'm willing to wait," He said calmly. "I'll wait a hundred years if it takes long, what's another few hundred years gonna matter? I've already got a few behind me." I laughed lightly, he just talked about his age freely like it wasn't a big deal that he's been around this long.

"Yeah sure, no big deal." He chuckled with me for a few moments until we were greeted by silence again.

"I know my time is limited, I just don't want to think about it like that - sooner or later they'll find that girl, and he'll come back to you. Then I'll just be tossed to the curb because I didn't work hard enough."

I looked over at him, his hands were shoved in his front pockets of his jeans as he looked at the ground.

Now I really felt bad.

I mean - he was a beautiful man. Tall, dark and handsome...just like someone else I knew.

His black hair was shaggy and always looked so shiny. It was kind of wavy, but the just right amount of messy to make it look good. He always had his jaw lightly stubbled, he said it made him feel a little human since he could grow his hair.

He was lean, and toned - but not nearly like J -

I stopped my thoughts, forgetting him was so hard. It shouldn't be because I can't even figure out why forgetting about him like this wasn't easy. I wasn't as happy as I used to be, I wasn't like this when Jacob was around. But I was getting better.

"Hmm," I said in content.

"Would you care if I went back to school with you?" He asked, his eyes were burning with curiosity and passion.

I pursed my lips, "No."

His smile couldn't have been missed, "Great, I can't wait." He picked up my hand and intertwined our finger. My lips twitched into a smile, nothing could really get him down.


	8. Following Suit

_(Jake's POV) _

Three months and 14 days since I last hear her voice.

Five months since I last saw her.

I huffed as I laid my wolf body on the pine needled forest floor.

It was so hard to sit here, letting time go by when my Nessie could be - be hurt, or sad, or worse...dead.

Edward and Bella wouldn't do that to me, would they? Let me sit here while Renesmee could be - could be dead? I whimpered at just the thought of it. I knew I would know as soon as she stopped breathing - I would feel it. Everything Nessie feels, I'm connected to it. I'm already sad about not being with her, but since my sadness is slightly depressing at the moment - she must be sad too.

Why did Bella make me lie to her? Why couldn't I come with them? Bella knows how much I love Renesmee - she means the world to me.

Was she feeling the pain I felt right now? I didn't even know where they went!

_"Jacob - we're leaving Forks." Bella said softly, Edward was at her side, comforting her_

_"What?" _

_"We're leaving - It's getting noticeable." Edward said aloud for her._

_"Well, I mean - It's short notice but I'll have to tell the pack - "_

_"You can't come with us Jake, you have a duty to your pack. We should have done this a long time ago - Renesmee needs to be cut off from you, she needs to know there are other options out there." My mouth dropped open, I knew Edward hated me - but Bella? She would be the one wanting me to come along._

_"I don't hate you Jacob, neither does Bella - we just want our daughter to explore her options. Until then, when you say goodbye - tell her Leah has run away and it's your job to find her - because she is apart of your pack."_

_"Edward - you can't expect me to lie to my imprint, and leave her at the same time! Jesus - she does have other options because I haven't even fucking mentioned the word imprinting around her, she has no clue that I'm basically bound to her for life! She's the one for me! I can't just watch her leave!" I was angry, I wanted to - to - I just wanted to kill something!_

_"If you love her, you'll do what's best."_

_That was low, even for you Edward. I directed towards him. There was a blur and they were gone._

_They left me there, alone - standing in the forest. _

I would find her, and dammit it would be sooner than later.

I shifted back and pulled my shorts back on. I made my way back to my fathers house. He was pretty getting sick so I've been staying with him, helping him do things around the house.

"Hey Jake, how was your run?" He asked from where he sat on the couch, his chair folded up right next to him.

I shrugged, "It was okay."

"You didn't run, did you?" He asked with a flicker of amusement.

"I did for awhile, but you know - I just started thinking a bunch, it got hard to concentrate."

He sighed, "I know you love her, son - just try to stay positive."

I walked to my room and shut the door quietly, I laid on my bed and pulled out the box of my Nessie stuff. Hundreds of pictures, gifts and reminders from her. I picked up a picture of us on the day of her seventh birthday - it was a few months before then when I realized I was in love with her. Edward kept telling me to wait to tell her about the imprint - I don't know how many times I've almost told her, but Edward's nagging at the back of my head always stopped me.

I couldn't blame them when they said they wanted her to have her options, but why couldn't I still be with her as a friend when she looked through her options - I know it would be hard, but I'd do anything for my girl.

I knew from the start it was something else that made them drag her from me, but for now I just had to believe what they told me.

And hope it wasn't something bad.

* * *

><p>(<em>Nessie's POV<em>)

_Okay, first day of school with Nahuel - you can do this! _I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror, I sagged my shoulders.

I didn't want to do this.

Nahuel was extremely excited to be going to school - he said it would be his first time, he wanted to learn more then he already knew.

We had our story planned out the week daddy went to get our schedule's at the administration building;

Dad was to pose as my twin brother, while mom was his 'girlfriend'. We were all going into high school as seniors. Emmett, Alice and mom were triplets. Jasper and Rosalie were twins as well. Everyone was paired up, even myself as much as I didn't want to be.

Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, mom and dad - then Nahuel and I. Nahuel was all for it, I on the other hand - was not.

I groaned as my father pulled into the parking lot. "Renesmee - what's the matter?" My mother asked me for the billionth time today.

I gave her a look, _you know what_. I sent to her as I touched her cheek briefly.

She smiled and got out of the car with my father. Nahuel and I followed. As soon as we were out of the car Nahuel put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

_Great, he's gonna be possessive_. I heard my father laugh lightly as we made out way into the school.

We got several stares as we made our ways to our first period classes, my father had gotten our schedules yesterday.

"We don't have a class together until 3rd period," Nahuel said as he hugged me tightly when a bunch of guys passed us. I rolled my eyes, "You'll survive,"

"And if I don't?" He asked as he pressed our foreheads together. Definitely showing me off as his now.

"Then I don't know."

He frowned, that wasn't what he was looking for.

"Please," He asked softly, I knew what he was asking for.

I sighed, "There's people everywhere..."

"The more the merrier." He said happily.

"I -" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say before he kissed me. I closed my eyes and tried to make an effort to kiss him back - this was another thing I did not want to be doing.

_Jake would want you to try and be happy, right? _My conscience said. _Be happy! _

I pulled away from him and plastered a smile on my face. "I should go, I don't want to be late. I started walking away, my fingers slipping from his grip.

"See you later, May!" He called after me, i rolled my eyes and walked into the class room, it looked like I was the last one to show up. I took a seat at one of the few empty tables in the back, avoiding the stares and whispers.

"Did you see her lip - lock session with the hottie in the hallway? Damn! What I would do to get with that guy is sinful!" A girl three rows ahead of me whispered to her friend, they both laughed and continued gossiping.

"I bet you forty bucks you couldn't get with that new girl," Some guy two seats next to me whispered to a tall, tan blonde guy.

"That I couldn't? You're on! Josh - man, I could so get with her. What girl at this school doesn't want to date me?" The blonde asked his friend, who was apparently Josh.

"True - but dude, she's one fine piece of ass. Have you looked at her boyfriend? He's pretty big, and kind of looks like he's protective and shit...you might not want to even try." Another guy piped up into the conversation. I tuned them out, some guys could be pigs!

"Ah, sorry class - I'm late on the first day!" A woman rushed into the room carrying several things. She looked scatterbrained an disheveled as she began passing things out frantically. She then rushed over to the chalk board and scribbled her name in chalk messily.

"I'm Miss. Dimengo - " She stopped when her eyes landed on me. "Who are you? I know I had four empty seats that wouldn't be taken up - and you're seated in one?"

I blushed when everyone turned to look at me.

"It's my first year here," I said with a smile.

"Are you a freshman?" Miss. Dimengo asked as she adjusted her shirt; smoothing it out.

"She's most definitely not a senior," One guy said under his breath. A few of his friends snorted quiet laughs.

"No," I looked at the guys then back to her. "I'm a senior."

She nodded and handed me a packet before going back to her desk.

"Well, we should probably get started..." She mumbled as she began to tell the class about herself. I zoned out for the rest of the class, half way paying attention - half way not even giving a fuck.

oOoOo

Soon I was walking to 3rd period history with Nahuel.

Woooohoooo.

His arm was snaked around my waist as he basically talked my ear off, I nodded and smiled the whole time he talked.

"So you will?" He asked again.

"Hmm? Will I what?" I asked, shit - he knows I wasn't paying attention.

"Be my date to homecoming?" He asked again with scrutinized eyes.

My eyes widened, "How do you know about that already - it's only the first day of school?"

He chuckled and hugged me against him. "Alice and I had a class together, a few kids were talking about it and I asked her what it was."

I nodded my head, _What do I say? Yes?_

"When is it?" I bit my lip,

"We can ask Alice when we get home." He said with a smile. We walked into class he let go of my waist but grabbed my hand and pulled me to a desk with two chairs at it.

_Great._

"I'm Jennifer," A small girl said to me cheerfully as she held out her hand for me to shake. She was maybe five foot - five in height. Her dark brown hair was soft and glossy looking that fell in loose curly waves down her back. She had high cheek bones, a sort of baby face and full lips. Her figure was petite - her overall appearance made her look innocent. I looked at Nahuel, he was nearly drooling. He let go of my hand and smiled at her.

_Oh thank the lord._

"I'm Nessie - this is Nahuel." I smiled at her happily and watched Nahuel pick up her hand and bring it to his lips.

"É tão lindo para atender a uma mulher bonita como você, _Jennifer." _Nahuel said with a portuguese accent, I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

She blushed deeply and smiled at him.

"He said it was nice to meet you and that you're beautiful." I whispered into her ear as I stood and made my way to the teacher.

I listened in to what Nahuel was saying to Jennifer, all I heard from her was giggling.

"Um, Mr. Peters? I'm Renesmee Cullen and I'm new - so it my friend Nahuel...he's currently erm - occupied at the moment, so I just wanted to tell you we were here." I said calmly. He looked to be in his early twenties - probably a new teacher.

"Oh yeah - alright." He said with a nervous chuckle.

I went back to my seat and watched Nahuel as he stared at Jennifer.

"I think I'm in love," He said shakily. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"That's what they all say,"

"No - I'm serious." He said a bit dazed.

"Alright, I'll invite her over after class." I said with a smile.

As soon as we stopped my thoughts were filled with Jacob - I could freely think about him again without feeling guilty.

But when those thoughts came, so did the pain.

A pain I didn't want to think about - it was completely inevitable to avoid the pain because when it comes to thinking about Jacob, the pain just follows suit.


	9. Matter  Of  Factly

_(Renesmee's POV) _

The first month of school went by in a breeze - things seemed to speed up once Nahuel's attention was no longer souly focused on me. Jennifer and him became an 'item' and I couldn't have been happier.

Well, I could be if _he _was here.

Soon after the entire school knew who I was - and knew I was single, well things kind of went down hill.

Boy, after boy, after boy, after boy pestered me about going to homecoming with them.

Somehow, in the first week of school - a bunch of cheerleaders basically forced me to try out for football cheer leading.

I ended up making the squad. Alice and Rosalie were ecstatic about me being in some sort of activity like this - back in Forks, the football team was so bad, they just stopped carrying it as a sport. Which meant no cheerleaders.

Here - the football team is ranked #7 on the national rooster.

"So, who's your homecoming date - you have to have one!" Lindsey - one of the girls on the cheer leading squad asked me about, for about the sixth time today. She was turned around in her seat, facing me - giving me that 'I - Want - Information' stare down.

"I don't know Lindsey - everyone that has asked me, I really don't want to go with." I mumbled as I doodled on my paper.

She rolled her eyes, "I overheard Ryan Hensley talking about asking you." She said matter - of - factly.

I lifted my eyebrows at her, if just so happened that he was the school's top jock - juggling lacrosse, soccer, football, track and hockey.

"Interesting," I said with a laugh.

Her eyes widened, "He _never _asks _anyone _to _anything_ - he goes alone, and ends up with a date when he gets there. So many girls go alone on purpose just because of him." She said saucily.

"If he does ask me, should I say yes?" I asked, was I supposed to?

She gave me a look, "Duh!" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Miss. Cullen and Miss. Kelley - would you like to share with the class what you two were speaking about?" Mr. Myers asked us, I blushed ans sunk down in my seat.

"We were talking about homecoming stuff - sorry." Lindsey said with mock sarcasm. He glared at her before continuing his lecture.

The bell rang three times, indicating it was time for lunch. I gathered my things and placed them in my leather tote.

oOoOo

"Hey, Renesmee." Ryan said as she slid into the seat next to me at the lunch table I shared with some of the cheerleaders and my family.

I turned to him and smiled, "Oh - hey Ryan,"

"So...you know homecoming is just around the corner - and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He inquired with a huge grin,

I pursed my lips and pretended to think, "Hmm, yeah - I'll go with you."

He let out a breath and smiled. "Great - I'll talk to you later, May!" He got up and headed back to his table, all of his friends giving him high fives.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA. The 'Jake coming back with a bang' mission is in full swing now! Get ready! :DDD &amp; Yes, I know it was short, But i would still LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews! :DDDDDDDDDDDD<strong>


	10. Soon To Be Dead High School Student

**I got the idea for this chapter from watching this movie on lifetime, lol. If I can figure out what movie it was, All credits go to it! :D**

_(Renesmee's POV) _

Homecoming had finally rolled around, well - not yet. The homecoming dance was tomorrow, on Saturday - the homecoming football game was tonight. I was really nervous - they decided I was going to be the cheerleader on top, completing our pyramid. I was also going to be the main flyer - That scared me even more than the pyramid.

I would have to do twelve different stunts all throughout the game.

Kill. Me. Now.

I just learned how to do them, and now I'm doing them in front of hundreds of people? Awesome.

I was fixing my curly hair into a high, tight pony tail - accented with a huge bow the covered the base of my pony tail. It was our school colors - Red and White.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" Lindsey asked with a smile. I gave her a nervous look,

"Oh you'll do fine!" She reassured as she hugged me.

I shook my head and sighed, "Yeah - alright." She patted me on the back before leaving the locker room.

oOoOo

They announced the homecoming queen and king right before the game started, surprisingly - I was queen.

I was shocked beyond hell when they announced it.

Ryan was king, which was kind of ironic - since he's my date to the dance tomorrow night.

"B - U!" _Clap, clap._ "L - L!" _Clap, clap_. "D - O, G - S! Let's Go!" All the cheerleaders and I repeated three times, we smiled and did our toe touches and herkies - trying to be a peppy as possible.

"Y - E, L - L! Now everybody yell, everybody yell! Y - E, L - L! Now everybody yell, now everybody yell!" We clapped and cheered - waving our pom poms all around in the air - the halftime show was coming up soon, so my enthusiasm wasn't so enthusiastic.

We did our third routine, the one where we lined up in two columns, facing each other, then we would doing four front and back hand springs going past each other and at the end finish with a front flip and landing back in a line again.

Time seemed to fly by and soon, we were getting ready to start our halftime routine. We practiced for four weeks for this.

Three people grabbed me and hoisted me in the air - I was in the middle of the line we made of five girls being held up in the air. We were all tossed at the same time - doing the same prep double stunt. We were perfectly synchronized when we did it which led us to all being caught at the same time. They gave us a few second breather before holding all of our left feet tightly and holding us above their heads as we pulled our right leg's up and doing a scorpion. After a few moments of holding it, the people holding us up took our right foot and got ready to toss us in the air so we could do our basket toss.

We did a few more stunts like the Ball Up, Launch Toss, and a Pop Cradle. The four other flyer's and I dismounted and landed on our feet in the soft grass. We held our arms up in the air and waved with huge smile on our faces.

At least the harder part was done now, I stood back as the girls began to get lifted into the air. Our pyramid was almost finished - I was freaking out, I was going to have to be basically catapulted onto the top of the pyramid. The marching band played loudly as they marched around the field, I could hardly concentrate - I was shaking so bad.

Someone placed a mic on my head right before two of the eight guy's on the squad picked me up, I took a deep breath as they hoisted me in the air, they had to toss me in the air so my feet would land in two girls' hands.

Not something I wanted to do.

They counted on three and tossed me, time seemed to slow down as I made it into their hands, I let out a sigh of relief when they held me up a little higher. I was still shaking as I plastered a huge smile on my face to yell a single cheer by myself.

"We are the Bulldogs, mighty mighty Bulldogs! B - U, L - L - D, O - G - S, Oh yes, oh yes!" I yelled loudly, I dismounted in the air and landed on the grass. Everyone followed my lead and soon we were all in a straight line. We grabbed our pom poms and shook them all around. The crowd rumbled with cheers as they pounded their feet on the bleachers.

I was already exhausted by the time the halftime show ended and we were back in front of the stands doing more cheers.

I looked up in the stands and saw Alice snapping photo's, I groaned loudly. Lindsey turned and looked at me.

"What's the matter?" She asked as we all went over to get a sip of water.

"My sister is taking photo's for my...parents." I said with a soft laugh,

She nodded her head in understanding. "Get used to it sister, we'll be all over the yearbook."

That was definitely not something I wanted to know.

oOoOo

(Jake'a POV)

_God Bless, Alice. _I thought as I stepped out of my car. Alice had called me yesterday, telling me how Renesmee's Homecoming dance was tonight. I was so excited to see my girl again, I couldn't imagine how she would look tonight. Her dance started a half hour ago, Alice told me to meet her at the back of the school. She told me it was a masquerade dance, so no one would be able to know I wasn't a student.

They had moved to Alaska of all places, when she told me - I was shocked beyond hell.

"Took you long enough!" Alice yelled as she dragged me inside the school and down several hallways. She shoved me in the men's bathroom and instructed me to change. I did what she said quickly, it wasn't to bad. It was a regular tux - except the vest was a deep royal purple, she handed me a black and purple mask and I put it on, I fit perfectly and only exposed my mouth, chin and jaw.

"The teachers left and will be back at 10, when the dance ends - make sure to leave at 9:45. Nessie and I were the only ones that came to the dance - so you don't have to worry about Edward." Alice said as she led me to the gym.

"Pix - Alice." I corrected myself. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for me,"

She rolled her eyes, "I was tired of seeing her mope around for months, speaking of Nessie - there she is." Alice nodded in her direction.

My eyes traveled twenty feet away and the first thing I saw were tiny silver, diamond incrested high heels. My eyes trailed up to see a slit on the left side of her dress that went to the middle of her thigh. He leg's were long, delicate looking - but still strong. Her creamy skin looked gorgeous against the deep purple. I hadn't even seen the rest of her dress and it was already killing me!

I completely skipped over a part of her dress when I saw she had a deep V shape neckline, her breasts...I can't even - Jesus Christ! I licked my lips and let my eyes travel back down, Her back was completely bare along with criss- cross straps that showed off a lot of skin below her breasts. It was tight in all the right places, and the color just made her glow.

Her shoes matched the tiny little diamonds that outlined the material around her bare back and rib cage, The soft, deep purple silk folded and clung to her luscious curves while more little diamonds dotted the fabric. She almost sparkled like her family did in the sunlight when she moved.

_She's perfect - in every single fucking way! I haven't even looked at her head yet and I was already dying!_

"You're killing me, Pixie! Look at her! Jesus!" I said to Alice, I couldn't even take my eyes off my girl - she was that gorgeous.

Her beautiful curly hair fell down her back; the sides held up with even more sparkling diamonds. Her bangs swooped across her forehead, why would she cover any part of her beautiful face with hair?

God, her face was so gorgeous; her huge doe chocolate brown eyes, high cheek bones and silky lashes dominated her features but I found my attention being drawn to her full, glossed lips. Her rosy cheeks darkened, I looked for a split second at who was talking to her, some random girl. I shrugged and continued to gawk at my stunning imprint.

Her flawless skin was so creamy and soft looking, it took everything I had not to just go over there and run my thumb over it.

I turned away to look at Alice, I needed a breather - or else I was going to just jump her for looking like that.

"She looks so beautiful Alice, even more beautiful then the last time I saw her! How did that happen?" I asked in disbelief,

She shrugged and turned with a smile, "Have fun," She skipped away from me, I shook my head in confusion.

Damn,

I turned back around to look at my girl again - but she wasn't at the punch stand anymore. My eyes widened as I looked around frantically, I soon spotted her - I was no longer happy.

Some fucker had his arms wrapped around her like he was trying to feel her up, with his hands placed dangerously close to her ass.

I stood up taller, I felt like fire was shooting out of my eyes as I glared at the douche. The wolf in me wanted to race across the room and rip his fucking hands off her. This guy was a soon to be dead high school student. He was gripping my girl like they were going to start fucking wildly in the middle of the dance floor. He was running his damn hand in her silky curls and down her naked back.

I watched as his hand slipped under the material in her dress, I almost barked at him when I saw his lips were on her neck and chest.

He was touching _my_ girl.

What killed the anger a little was the hurt to see her not even trying to get away from him!

This bastard was going to die right here - right now. No one was going to touch her like that other than me. I stalked to them slowly, the second I saw him hump his damn erection against her, I was done.

My mood went from mad to down right enraged. Red coated my vision, fire was running through me as I breathed heavily. I put my hand around the dead fuckers throat and pulled him and Renesmee with me out of the gym. Thousands of ways to kill him flashed through my mind. I was going to detach his limbs slowly, one at a time and shove them so far up his ass he'll throw them up. I slammed him against the brick wall in the hallway and growled menacingly in his ear,

"Party over, dick wad." I growled into his throat. I sniffed once, looking for his pulse point. Just as I was about to rip his throat out with my teeth, Nessie started giggling, directing my attention away from giving the douche a gaping hole in his neck.

"Jaaakey!" She wailed as she threw herself on top of me. "I've missed you so much!" Her breath was laced with alcohol. My fury deepened madly as I turned back to the now really dead fucker.

"What kind fucking scum are you? Getting her drunk - and then basically raping her on the dance floor in a high school gym?" I snarled at him.

Fury went even deeper, I was shaking and growling so bad I pushed Nessie back. This dead fucker would be lucky if I just let him bleed to death.

I could rip his teeth out, and cut off his tongue - then I'd chop his dick into billions of pieces and burn it with him watching - He was gasping for air as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

I put my hand on his neck slowly and lifted him in the air so I could stare into those beady little eyes. I was going to rip those out to for just _looking _at her. I could feel parts of my body change, my eyes and teeth were one of those things. I took a deep breath and calmed myself a bit. I can't phase this close to my baby, she'd get hurt.

I listened to her singing some random song, I smiled lightly - she was so cute.

I turned back to the fucker, and any trace of a smile was wiped away, "You were touching my girl," I growled lowly. I felt more wolf than human, I could smell and almost hear the blood that would soon be dripping from his body. I slowly grinned at him, just thinking about his death made me a hell of a lot happier.

I was so ready to kill him, to end his fucking life just for defying my imprint.

"What did you do to her?" I whispered angrily. The pansy stopped moving as I stared him dead in the eyes. My fingers clamped around his stupid soft, fleshy throat and tighten to a point that should have made his head explode.

Fucker was turning purple, he scratched at my hand trying to get me to loosen it.

"Oh no, you can't breath can you?" He tried to shake his head, my grip tightened. "Good. You don't fucking touch another guys, girl - you stupid douche - you especially don't touch _her_." I nodded my head back to where Nessie was leaning against the wall, hiccuping. "You'll be so mangled - the police won't even be able to figure out who you are by the time I get done with you."

I turned towards Ness, "Come here, baby - I want him to see what he did to you." I said in a soft voice as I motioned for Nessie to come stand by me. She wobbled her way over to me and collapse into my side. She laid her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

"You see her? She's so fucking drunk she can't keep her eyes open - and you were taking total advantage over that? What kind of low life fucking piece of - " A cold hand laid on top of mine, I looked up to see Alice.

"Let go, Jacob." She said softly, I narrowed my eyes and squeezed his neck. She growled and ripped my fingers off his neck. She grabbed the scum and blurred across the room. The second she stopped moving, he passed out.

"Great! Jacob, you could have killed him!" Alice shrieked, I looked at his neck to see an mark of where my hand was. I smiled to myself. "Just go- take her somewhere else." She said with a sigh as she stared at the knocked out fucker.

"I hope he dies," I mumbled as I picked Nessie up in my arms and carried her out of the school. She was passed out by this time, her little body was so light in my arms as I carried her to my car.

I got in my car carefully and sat there for a minuet, starring at the angel in my arms - so perfect.

"Well Ness, this deffinantly wasn't how I expected my evening to turn out," I said aloud as I turned my car and and drove out of the parking lot, headed for the hotel I was staying at.


	11. Sexy Little Thing

_(Renesmee's POV) _

_"Sweetheart, sit down." My mother cooed as she pulled my down on to the couch. "We have to move, within the next hours - Jacob was going to come over to say goodbye, but he said it would be to painful."_

_I stopped breathing, "Wha - what?" I looked at my father desperately; Where?_

_"Alaska," He said without skipping a beat._

_"What? No!" I jumped off the couch and walked towards the door. "I'm not leaving Jacob and all of my friends! He's my best friend!" My father held me back as I tried running to the door._

_"He was going to come with us - but he has a duty to his pack, to his people." My father tried to reason with me._

_"A few more days, can't we just wait a few more days?" I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks._

_"Alice had a vision, if we stay any longer the Volturi will come - Renesmee, we're leaving today." He said as a final statement._

_"No, but daddy! I have to tell Jacob something! I have to tell him!" I screamed as I hit his arms feebly._

_My family disappeared and I was face to face with the russet wolf I loved so much. "Jacob!" I cried out, I reached for him and the second I went to touch his - he disappeared. Leaving only his heavy paw prints. I felt to the moist ground, clutching my heart. Crying and screaming out his name..._

My eyes flew open to a dark room, I sat up quickly, my breathing was fast and quick and I felt my heart beat pound erratically. I gasped when I felt my head pounding, along with my heart _Oh. My. Fucking. God. _I winced as I clutched my head, pulling my hair as hard as I could to try and numb my pulsating head. It felt as if a thousand sledgehammers were beating on my brain, my head pounded harder as I thought.

I tried tasting my mouth with my dry, heavy tongue. What I tasted was was repugnant and my eyes felt like they would fall out if I opened them. Concurrently, my stomach sadistically cursed me, It rolled and churned as I let out a whimper.

I laid there for a while, trying to figure out what I was doing. I warily squinted one eye open, bright light flooded my opened eye. I squealed and shut my eye quickly, I put my hands over my face only to find it feeling hot and blotchy, Jesus Christ - what happened last night?

A strong arm arm draped over my waist, holding me tight. A hot hand rubbed the exposed skin on my hip as I finally realized I was being held me against a hot, rock hard body. One I knew well. My breath quickened immediately

What. Happened. Last. Night.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and braced myself as I opened my eyes lightly, I hissed in agony as the blinding rays of sun flooded all around me. But the familiar russet skin brought me out of my misery for a few seconds.

"Jacob?" I squealed, I grimaced and held my head.

"Nessie - " his deep voice said huskily

"What happened?" I moaned as I collapsed back onto the bed, I was so utterly confused. I was laying in bed half naked with my best friend/the guy I'm in love with - like it was the most normal thing in the world. Don't get me wrong, I was basking in every moment of it - but seriously, what the fuck?

"A lot of stuff," He mumbled, "you want food?

I moved with all the speed and grace of an two hundred year old tortoise, I carefully crawled over onto my stomach, moaning and nuzzling into his neck, my arm inching around his shoulder. I heard his breath catch in his throat before he let it out shakily, his arms wrapped around me slowly.

"No." I mumbled into his burning neck,

I could hear and feel his laughter rumble beneath me shaking me softly. He held my cheek gingerly as he leaned forward and kissed it. "What do you remember, Nessie?" he murmured softly,

I smiled, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I love his deep, husky voice, it was so sexy and calm, it just gave me goosebumps. Somehow, he always knew wherever I hurt, whenever I hurt, whatever it was I needed. He did everything to make sure I was okay, and happy. I instinctively held on to him tighter.

I felt the best feeling in the world bubble up in my stomach, it was one of the most peaceful feelings I'd ever felt. It was glowing, and warm - and just amazing. My Jacob, he was all mine. No one would ever take him from me again, my parents included. I was in love with _my Jacob, _no one was going to stop me from loving him. Not Nahuel, Not Ryan Hensley - no one. I was wonderfully, completely, totally, irrevocably in love with Jacob. I smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to his scolding body that gave me tingles. This beautiful man was all _mine_ - well, I wished he was mine. A girl can dream, right?

He was my world; he was everything to me, my own personal sun. He was just Jacob, and I couldn't bare thinking about being without him again. _My _Jacob_. _My sweet, kind, perfect _Jacob_.

He was so sweet to me last night.

I froze, oh my God - _last night_! A few tidbits of things that happened yesterday night had played over and over in my mind.

God, what had I been thinking last night, why had I drank that spiked shit?

I could still taste the horrendous shit in my mouth.

I remembered I'd been pretending I was dancing with Jake when It was Ryan. Then Jacob, came over in a towering rage. I thought I had been hallucinating when I saw him, but the real question was; why was he even there? I couldn't remember past that, I tried - but nothing came to me.

"Jake," I grumbled, "what happened after you got me up here last night?" I hissed as I shut my eyes, wanting the pounding to go away.

"Um, do you remember when you threw up?"

I winded and squeezed my eyes, trying to think back for a second, "Actually - yeah." I admitted bashfully. I had thrown up in front of him, oh no, no, no...

Jake had been holding me lovingly, holding my hair back away from my face as I heaved and heaved. I ended up puking all over myself and in my hair, my _hair _for fucks sake!

"Tell me I didn't throw up on you?" I asked with a groan,

"Not at all." He said with a chuckle,

"What happened after?" I croaked,

He didn't speak for a moment, "I cleaned you up,"

A thousand images passed through my brain of me in my skimpy undergarments as Jacob helped wash me in the shower. Jesus Christ, I know I wanted him when I like this; sober - what would I have done if I was drunk?

I grimaced, please, God - Jesus, someone! Don't tell me you let me sexually assault my Jacob in the bath as he was trying to help me like the loving man he was by cleaning the barf off of me. I turned my horrified face to Jake, my mouth wouldn't close and my eyes felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"Oh my God, Jake," I squeaked, "I didn't . . . I couldn't . . . what did I do to you?" My eyes sparkled with new tears, threatening to fall down my face.

He propped himself up on his elbow, staring at me with a glint of amusement. "Well, you raped me - don't you recall?" he laughed. My eyes bugged out as I wheezed in horror, my heart sped up.

Oh my God, he'll hate me!

"Jake!" I squeaked as tears fell from my eyes

"No - baby, don't cry. I was joking, you just kissed me and stuff." He wiped the tears off of my cheeks and gave me a small smile.

I breathed deeply; in and out, oh my god.

I kissed him and couldn't even remember?

"It was my idea to basically get you naked and give you a shower. You kissed me and I kissed you back - so don't be freaked out. It was just a bad situation and we went a little too far, baby. I knew you'd regret it in the morning." I was appalled,

"Regret?" I squealed, "No - no!" My head pounded and my eyes filled with unshed tears. Shame burned my cheeks red. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I have no excuse. Can you ever forgive me for being a terrible, hormonal friend?"

"Ness, listen to me. I love you, baby girl. Everything about you, even that one freckle on your left knee that you hate so much." He hitched my leg over his hip under the covers, running his hot hands over my pale skin. My breath quickened, he looked up at me quickly, his eyes wide and curious. He left his hand resting on my knee, sending my heart into a frantic frenzy.

"Oh God, Jake." I mumbled as I hide my face in his chest. There was nothing more I wanted then for him to just love me back, I was just his horny best friend who wanted to nothing more than to be with him.

"I kissed you back, stop being so damn stupid and feeling bad. You didn't kill a new born baby."

"Yeah, you say that when you get trashed and rape me in the shower," I mumbled into his scorching skin.

He growled, "Don't even say anything about me getting drunk around you, baby. I could hurt you, you're so fragile compared to me."

He must have thought that would upset me in some way. I have to admit, the thought of Jacob compelling me down and forcing - _Stop!_

"Jacob Black, stop taking this so lightly!"

He huffed, "You do not _ever_ want to see me lose total control of myself, Honey. It would be so bad, baby."

I snorted, "Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes. "At least you stupid werewolves can't get drunk, It's bad enough that this happened once - it could happen again!"

He chuckled, "Knowing the guys, they'll find a way eventually. Emmett did." I grimaced remembering Emmett mixing blood and strong vodka together. Not a pretty day. "I'm pretty sure you drank about half of that punch - whatever was it that it was strong to be able to do that to you. What set you off, anyway?"

My mouth fell open, how much embarrassment could a half vampire, half human, hung - over girl go through in one morning?

"I was sad - because you weren't there with me." I mumbled,

He grew silent for a minuet, "I'm sorry, Nessie."

I closed my eyes and held onto him tighter, "I missed you so much, Jake."

"Me too, honey."

I shook my head, "No - more then you would know. God, Jake - I'm such a terrible person." A few tears spilled down my face,

"Nessie - please don't make me go over this again - "

I shook my head again, vigorously. "No, not that. I - I betrayed you, Jakey." Sobs racked my body, his strong arms encased me against his chest.

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

I wiped my eyes, "I tried to forget about you, Jacob! I - I kissed Nahuel and pretended it was you! I'm so terrible. I'm so sorry I did that!" I wailed as I clung onto him.

He froze for a moment, "You kissed him, and pretended it was me?"

I nodded my head feebly, "I swear when I get my hands on that little prick - "

I put my hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes, "No, Jake."

His eyes seemed to grow sad, "Do - do you still care about him?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Of course, Jake. He's my b - "

Jacob growled, his eyes turned pure black, I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"No - he's definitely dead. This is worse than that fucker basically dry humping you on the dance floor. If I didn't kill him - Nahuel is definitely dead."

I gasped, "What?"

His expression calmed for a bit, a look of panic crossed his gorgeous face. "I well - uh, almost committed murder right in the hallways of your school, you obviously don't remember. Honestly, I would have killed that little faggot if Alice hadn't pulled me off him. You were like a dead weight, I thought he put something in your drink." He gently traced my bottom lip with his finger. I lost concentration for a moment,

"Jake - stop." I said as I pulled myself away from him, I was still trying to figure out the Nahuel situation. "Why would you kill Nahuel for me kissing _him_? I never said anything about him wanting me to kiss him."

A flash of hurt seemed to wash over his face, "I'm confused, Nessie. Are you - are you dating him?"

"I was, for a little while,"

Jacob nodded his head, "So - you don't like him anymore, do you?"

I laughed lightly, "No."

He seemed to sigh in relief, "I'm still going to kick his ass, if you - you dated him, then that means he wanted to kiss you _too_."

Why did he care so damn much?

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Jacob. Just don't hurt him to bad, Jen'd have my ass."

He furrowed his brows, "Who's Jen?"

I groaned, "Let's just go over this another time. Let's go back to why you were killing the guy I was dancing with,"

"I came really close to losing it, honey," Jacob's voice was hushed as he confessed in my ear. "I almost went wolf. If he had hurt you, there's no way I wouldn't have ripped off that douche's skin. I'm sorry, Nessie. You don't deserve to be around somebody who acts like a cave man."

I turned my head to look at his gorgeous, sweet face. His eyes were closed like he was trying to repress a painful memory. I grasped his face gently, hoping he'd meet my eyes. There was nothing more I wanted then for him to look at me with his dark, onyx eyes that I loved so much.

"Jacob, I love that you're a wolf, it makes you just so much more beautiful." his face lit up in a smile, "It's part of you and you know I love every bit of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I was too out of it to know what he was doing. And if he did give me or any other girl a roofie, he deserved you giving whatever you gave him something to be terrified of. I'm sure there isn't another guy on the planet who would have done what you did last night. You proved what a wonderful man you are in my life to have taken care of me the way you did. _I_ don't deserve _you_." Turning over, I kissed his neck softly. Hoping he'd see what I meant. "You're my best friend and I wouldn't change it for the world, you're entirely to good for me." I looked up at him under my lashes.

Please, please, please realize that I love you.

He grunted, sounding none too pleased with my little speech and rolled out of the bed. I sighed, knowing he didn't even realize what I meant. I took a good look at him, he was shirtless in nothing but black slacks.

_Thanks, make it harder for me._

"Do you feel better?" He asked softly, I shook my head no. "It'll burn off you soon enough, just give it some time."

I wrinkled my nose and nodded my head, I took the time to actually look around. We were in a hotel room, obviously - but why?

"Where's the bathroom?" I questioned allowed. He nodded over to the cracked door and I stumbled off the bed and into the small room. I shut the door behind me and looked in the mirror.

I hissed, I looked like _death_.

I was beyond confused, I looked like death, I couldn't remember much from last night - great way to start off a day.

I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot spray, I stood under the water for a few minutes before stepping out of it. I wrapped a single towel around my dripping wet body and went over to the sink. I opened the doors under it and praised when I saw a paper envelope with the hotels name on it. I opened it and took out the toothbrush and little tube of toothpaste along with deodorant and a nail filer. I tossed the nail filer aside and brushed my teeth and tongue hastily. Getting the night befores contents taste out of my mouth felt good. I rinsed and smiled into the reflection. My mouth felt fresh. I applied the deodorant and set it aside on the counter, I opened the door and walked back into the room; turning the bathrooms lights off in the process. I felt droplets of water fall off my body and hit the floor and stood awkwardly when Jacob looked up; his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Do - do you have my clothing from last night?" I questioned. He stared at me for a few more seconds before snapping out of it,

"Hmm?"

"I need clothing..." I trailed off,

He seemed star struck, I sighed and rolled my eyes. What was wrong with him? "Oh - uh, here." He handed me my dress and undergarments. I blushed and took them from him before rushing back into the bathroom to get changed. I came back out to see him laying on the bed, his arm slung over his face.

"Jake?" I asked as I crawled onto the bed and sat on my knees next to him, my hands resting on his arm. He looked at me momentarily.

"Fell better now?"

I nodded my head and he sat up, facing me on the bed and leaned over, stroking my face with a concerned look on his face. I stared up at him, worried. Something was wrong with him, "I'm glad you feel better, baby, since we need to talk for a minute; there's something I think you should know." He looked so serious, I braced for the worst.

"Well, you know how I told you I couldn't come with you because Leah had left? That...was a lie."

My mouth fell open and tears welled up, "You - why did you lie?"

He sighed, "Your parents said you deserved other options, other than me - so they didn't want me to be around when you left. Thought it'd be a clean break." He scoffed, "They told me to lie about why I could come say goodbye, they gave me that excuse - I was so angry. They were taking you from me," He looked away from me - and I swear, for a second I saw tears in his eyes.

Other options?

I balled my fists, "They're wrong, Jacob! That wasn't a clean break at all, it was terrible - shattered. They know how much I - I love you! You're my best friend, and for them to try and keep you away like that?" Blood pounded in my skull, anger flowed through my veins and seeped out of my voice. My feelings for Jacob just seemed to double - he was _mine._ I loved him fiercely and possessively and no one would try to keep him away from me again.

Whether he knew it or not, _I _was the only girl he was going to have that way or any way. I just had to figure out how to convince him of that.

But, what did he mean other options, other than him? The pounding in my head came back. I growled involuntary, I am definitely finding out what he meant by that - whether he liked it or not.


	12. Fuckmefuckmefuckme

**_YEAH, HI._**

**_ Sooo. _**

**_I have this new story out...I actually have two...I don't like The Death Timer so much anymore, so I might just scrap it. But I really like Testing Fate, _**

**_it's different - it's new, it's my summer project! I totally have the whole story planned out, I just need YOU GUYS to tell me what you think (: _**

**_But, _****_don't forget about this story - reviews are pretty nifty, so you should go review after you read - ya know, cause I get superduper ESTATIC every time I get a review (:_**

**_And I will not take all the credit for this! I had A LOT of help from my sister, I had no clue how to go about this!_**

_(Jacob's POV) _

I carried Nessie's passed out little body up to my hotel room, earning several strange looks from the staff - but I hardly gave a fuck. My girl was sick, and I was going to make her feel better.

I pushed the door open and closed it with my foot, "Nessie - honey?" She grumbled in response. "Sweetheart, wake up." I cradled her to my chest as laid her little body onto the bed.

I looked at her sprawled across the bed, I smiled to myself.

So beautiful.

I watched as she cracked her eyes open and looked at me through her dark, thick lashes. She giggled, "Ja - ake! I wanna hug!"

I laughed and rubbed my face, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Jakey, I don't feel so good." she whimpered.

I sighed, "I know, baby. Listen, let's get you out of your dress so we won't mess it up, okay?"

She giggled an pushed herself up on her elbows, "Mmmm, you wanna take off my dress?"

Oh sweet Jesus, she was going to _kill_ me.

"Just in case you get sick, honey." I assured her gently.

"No! Jake, I want you to take it off. I want you!" she slurred, laughing as she threw her arms around in the air_._ I sat her on the edge of the bed, She flopped over, falling towards the floor. I caught her quickly and laid her on her side, she just about gave me a heart attack. I got to her shoes first. I slipped off her tiny heels and rubbed her little feet gently.

She moaned, "Mmmm, Jacob, that feels so good." I rolled my eyes and rubbed her arch gently. She giggled and squirmed. "Ja - ake! That tickles!"

I smirked, "Deal with it," She gave me a look, her chocolate eyes a bit hazy.

I knelt on the bed over her body and found the zipper on her dress. I exhaled sharply and unzipped her.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

The only other thing she was wearing was a pair of tiny, hot pink, lacey,_ see through_ panties.

Only_ panties. _I groaned, "Honey - why aren't you wearing a bra?"

She giggled and gave me another look, "Oh come on, Jake! Alice said if I wore a bra, you would be able to see it through my dress; so I went bra - less!" I hissed through my teeth, this was seriously _not_ happening.

I couldn't take my eyes off her nearly naked body and the vast expanse of her skin before me. Her beautiful back had been exposed by that fucking dress before, but now it was covered in nothing but waves of curly copper hair. Her tiny waist curved down to the finest ass I'd ever seen. The panties clung to sleek cheeks, which peeked out of the high cut side. I made myself close my mouth.

She's going to seriously be the death of me.

She had fallen over on to her chest, which was a very good thing. I could hardly stand looking at her little panties - but I know I sure as hell couldn't take looking at her breasts, I really couldn't.

I would die.

It was bad enough that I was going to have to touch her in order to undress her. I took a deep breath as I enfolded her tiny shoulders in my hands and smoothed the delicate straps down her arms.

I was able to gently extricate her arms and pull the dress down to her waist, but was left with the dilemma of how to remove it without touching her hips and stomach or tearing the fabric; it was impossible. I cradled her lower body in my arms and slipped the dress off.

My hands seemed to have a will of their own as they lingered on the silky cream of her stomach and thighs. I closed my eyes as I realized the fine - grained skin felt like the heaven. So soft and warm, so delicate and little.

_Fuck my life! _My hands were shaking by the time I got that fucking dress off of her.

Okay, so self - control was obviously not working. I took a mental note to kill Alice later for giving her possibly the skimpiest panties ever. I took off my jacket and vest before removing my white, button up shirt. Leaving me in my white wife beater. I put her arms through it before gently rolling her over. I hissed through my teeth as I buttoned it all the way to the top. I rolled the sleeves, seeing as how they were way to big. I let my eyes scan over her body, letting out a growl once I had gotten a good look.

Jesus, did she have to look so fucking amazing in _my_ clothes?

"Jake," she mumbled, her arm rested over her face,

"Yes, baby?"

"I think I'm gonna get sick," she moaned and held onto her stomach.

I'd been waiting for this. I hoisted her up carefully and rushed to the toilet, just in time. She started heaving and emptied her stomach right when we got there. I moved forward to flush the toilet, she leaned back. Before I could get to her, her poor stomach heaved once more, pouring out the last of its contents down the front of her shirt, all in her hair.

I sucked in a jagged breath, what the fuck was she going to wear now?

"Jake!" she cried.

"It's okay, baby. You're 're going to feel lots better soon." I leaned her against the wall and while she was steady and took the little hair clips out of her hair. I unbuttoned my white shit and set it on the counter.

I felt like I was going to pass out, I was being such a girl. But this girl - Jesus. She was putting me through a mental and physical war with myself.

I sat her on the edge of the toilet, I opened the little door below the counter and pulled out a little styrofoam cup that was supposed to hold coffee. I filled it with water and handed it to her, "Rinse your mouth out with this, baby." I told her softly. She followed my orders like she did when she was little and I had to help her brush her teeth.

One time, she almost swallowed the tooth paste. I chuckled and poured some mouthwash in her cup. "It's mouthwash, honey." I watched as she swirled it around her mouth again and again, making funny faces every time she swirled it. I grinned, She was just so fucking cute. She spit it out and smiled at me in triumph.

"Am I taking a shower, Jake?" She asked with he little delicate eyebrows furrowed. I nodded and turned on the water, warming it up. Her little face was ghostly white and she clung tightly to my neck.

"I feel awful," she gasped.

"You going to be sick again?" I questioned, panic rising through me.

She seemed to think for a little, "No, I don't think soooo!" I chuckled, and set her on the edge of the bathtub again. The spray of the shower lightly hit her back. Thank God her hair was covering the front of her chest for now, I would be loosing it if it hadn't been.

I pulled off my wife beater, pants and socks. She gazed up at me curiously, "Are you taking a shower with me?" She giggled and raised her arms out for me, she moved her little fingers, itching for a hug. I picked her up gently carried her in and let the stream pour down her back before carefully turning her into the jets. She squealed but then pressed her head against my shoulder and seemed to revel in the cleansing spray. I tried to concentrate on her face and not let my gaze drift down to her arching back, but it was hopeless.

She hissed as she stuck her chest out, trying to catch every drop of liquid on her gleaming skin. I literally gasped, actually shocked, as I took in my girl in all her damned glory. So fucking perfect. The water sluiced down her skin, highlighting every move she made.

I tried standing her up on her feet so I could get her bathed as quickly as possible. She crumpled into my neck and those succulent breasts crushed against my chest. My body was so sensitized, I could feel every contour of her, every curve -_ everything_. Holy Mother of Jesus, how in the _fuck_ was I going to do this without attacking her?

I growled and picked her up, wrapped her legs around my chest as I let her back rest on the corner of the shower against the tile walls as I searched for some soap and shampoo. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a sly smile.

"Mmm, Jacob." She purred in my ear.

Holy hell. She did _not_ just say that like that.

"Just stay tight and let me clean you up,"

"Jake, do you want me?" she purred again, her hand running across my stomach and chest.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, bad idea - very, very bad idea Nessie!

Now I could fucking _smell_ her.

"Dammit, you're killing me." I groaned,

I started lathering the soap between my hands. Damnit! Where was a washcloth? I really shouldn't touch that luscious, gorgeous skin with my bare hands. It would be much safer for both of us to have something between my soapy fingers and her wet body. _Sweet Jesus._ Could anyone invent a torment worse than this? My hands were shaking so hard I didn't know how I was going to get through this.

I inhaled sharply and shook my head trying to clear it. Just don't think about it. I didn't trust myself to clean her with my hands, I used the cake of soap to wash her. I tried to ignore the beauty under my finger tips as I softly slid the soap over her body and down to her legs.

She started rubbing against me and moaned as I cleaned her. She was clearly starting to feel a little better. This was not good news for my peace of mind.

Fuckmefuckmefuckme.

"Jake?" She breathed. I opened my eyes and stared into her chocolate pools, she bit her lips tentatively and pressed her lips against mine in a flash. She teased me with her soft, full lips. I took in her bottom lips gently, nibbling softly. I let my hands wander as the hot spray came down on us. I found myself holding her closer to me, taking in the feel of her soft body. I traced my tongue along her lip, she granted me access immediately. I almost groaned when I tasted how sweet her mouth really was. I pressed her back against the wet tile a little harshly, she let out a shrill giggle and attacked my lips again.

God, I soaring so high.

My eyes snapped open - God, Jacob - you dick wad! She's drunk off her ass and you're shoving your tongue down her throat!

"Nessie," I said against her lips, Jesus. She's going to regret this is the morning, we're just friends - as much as I hate to admit that.

"Mmmhmmm?"

"We need to stop," I mumbled as I pulled her away from me. She pouted and tried pulling me back. "Not yet, Jakey." She said urgently. "Please," She gasped as she pressed her lips to mine forcefully. I softly returned her hasty kissed and pulled away again.

"I'm sorry, baby - but I can't do this knowing you'll regret it." I said, I felt my heart ache - I wanted her to be mine more than anything.

She whimpered, "No, Jake - I won't!" She wailed. Tears welled up in her eye,

"Oh, honey - Nessie don't cry. Let's wait until you're sober, okay? Can you just wait for me, baby?" I cooed softly to her, staring into her chocolate orbs intently. She sniffled and nodded her head,

"Okay, Jacob." She whispered. She let me finish washing her, which I did quickly. I could hardly stand to take anymore time trying to contain myself. I turned the hot spray off and wrapped a towel around her tightly.

Fuck, I should have thought this through. Her panties were soaked and I knew she wouldn't wear them to bed like that. I rubbed my face and stared at her and she looked up at me expectantly. "Stay her for a minuet, honey." I mumbled as I went back to the bedroom to strip off my wet boxers and pull on my back dress pants. I laid my boxers on the register and went back into the bathroom. I took my wife beater and handed it to Nessie. "Put this on,"

She wrinkled her nose and slipped in on. It was long on her, thank god - but still a little tight. I was glad it wasn't skin tight - at least it was a little flowy on her. I would die if it was tight. "Nessie - I need you to give me your - " She slipped out of her dainty panties and handed them to me with a smirk. She sauntered past me and back into the bedroom, only stumbling once. A whoosh of air fell past my lips - I was going to die tonight.


	13. Screw Edward

**_This took me a while :/ Sorry for the wait, everyone! & Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far! & Make sure to go check out my new story, Testing Fate! :D_**

**_Love you all! :DDD_**

**_& I'm trying to make Jacob's pov as close to what a guy would think about, or at least my idea of how a guy would think. Tell me if you think I did well or if it was entirely to girly._**

_(Jacob's POV) _

I did die, every time she moved her tiny little body closer to me. I got close to no sleep last night, it was pretty damn hard when you had this beautiful - no, not beautiful. Calling Nessie beautiful would be a fucking insult. No word could ever describe what perfection this pretty messed up world was blessed with what we people (or werewolves, vampires and maybe even damn fairy's) were graced by my sweet, perfectly innocent Nessie.

A small smile danced across my lips as I draped my arm over her waist, pulling her against my chest tighter. I gulped when I realized that the tank top I had giving her last night to wear was pushed up to her belly button.

_Oh my God, Nessie's naked. Nessie's basically fucking naked, laying against me - damnit, Black! Stop being such a horn dog!_ I swallowed hard and let my fingers rub the soft skin on her hip. I felt her breath quicken, was she still asleep? No, she couldn't be awake . . . shit! She's going to kill me, then hate me for making out with her! I'm screwed! I'm going to lose Nessie again!

"Jacob?" Her voice called, it was light and kind of scared. I frowned, why was she scared?

I almost groaned when she backed up into me even more, if I wasn't totally turned on before - I was bound to be now.

"Nessie . . . " I whispered, my voice strained.

"What happened?" She squeaked out, her eyes stayed closed.

"A lot of stuff," I muttered, "you want food?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

I watched her squirm out from under my arm and onto her stomach, she moaned and pressed her face into my neck, I smiled softly. She was so cute. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled half of her body on top of mine. My breath stuttered, but I relaxed and let my arms snake around her tiny little body.

"No." She finally said,

I laughed, shaking her a little. I felt the crack of her smile in my neck and took her cheek daintily and kissed it softly, pushing all the love I could into that kiss. "What do you remember, Nessie?" I asked as I kissed the tip of her nose.

How did she not know how much I loved her? She's so smart, but so unobservant sometimes.

A smile graced my angel's face and she wrapped herself around me tighter, a small gasp escaped my parted lips.

_No horn doggin',_ Jake. I growled to myself mentally.

"Jake," she grunted after a few moments of utter silence, "what happened after you got me up here last night?" I heard a small hiss of pain escape her mouth, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Of course she was in pain, she had a huge fucking hangover. I'm such a bad imprinter to not have realized this before! I need to talk quieter, and make the room dark, and give her water - make sure she doesn't eat anything to heavy.

The question my Nessie asked me bubbled up to my brain, dispersing any other thoughts for the moment.

"Um, do you remember when you threw up?" I blurted out before I could even think.

_Dumbass!_ I scolded myself.

She winced and and squeezed her eyes shut, she was making that cute face whenever she's thinking really hard. "Actually - yeah." She said softly with a blush.

"Tell me I didn't throw up on you?" She then asked as soon as I was about to say something.

Oh, baby - you're so selfless, always worried about others.

"Not at all." I whispered with a light chuckle.

She swallowed hard, "What happened after?"

I bit the inside of my lip, images played through my mind of how sweet Nessie's mouth tasted. Then I trailed off to how sweet the rest of her would taste. I licked my dry lips lazily, "I cleaned you up,"

Her face crumpled into a horrified mask, her pouty lips fell open and her huge, gorgeous brown eyes seemed to triple in size.

"Oh my God, Jake," She said in an unnaturally high pitched voice, "I didn't . . . I couldn't . . . what did I do to you?" Her beautiful eyes sparkled with ears, I felt my heart break at the sight of her being sad.

I licked my lips and propped myself up on my elbow, I let my face grow into a mask of amusement. "Well, you raped me - don't you recall?" I joked, I watched as her eyes bugged out and she wheezed in horror, I instantly regret my stupid attempt to lighten the situation.

"Jake!" hot tears fell from her eyes, I quickly began to wipe them away. A pang or pain shot through my pulsing heart,

"No - baby, don't cry. I was joking, you just kissed me and stuff. It was my idea to basically get you naked and give you a shower. You kissed me and I kissed you back - so don't be freaked out. It was just a bad situation and we went a little too far, baby. I knew you'd regret it in the morning." I said with a soft sigh, I knew this would happen.

"Regret?" She shrilly squealed, "No - no!" Her eyes filled with tears as her cheeks stained red, "Jake, I'm so sorry. I have no excuse. Can you ever forgive me for being a terrible, hormonal friend?"

I gasped, _No, baby - stop thinking about my feelings. It's all about you, honey. It always will be._ "Ness, listen to me. I love you, baby girl. Everything about you, even that one freckle on your left knee that you hate so much." I hitched her leg over my hip under the covers, running my hot hands over her amazingly soft skin that felt like heaven under my fingertips. I forgot all about how she wasn't wearing panties, and was only just in my shirt - all I knew was that my angel was upset and I wasn't going to let that stay that way.

I heard her heart beat frantically as I rubbed her leg, her breath quickened into short, fast pants. My eyes darted up to meet hers, was she nervous? Excited?

All because I was touching her?

I bit back my smile, I couldn't help but feel that glimmer of hope I had. I let my hand slide across her leg again before resting it on her knee. Her heart seemed to quicken ever faster, she was excited. I was touching her and it sent her heart into a frenzy. I was tempted to move my hand to see how she would react, but decided to save that move for another time.

Did my angel love me like I loved her?

Then it hit me, the_ smell_ fucking hit me like a semi. I closed my eyes and almost - almost went rigid. It was the most amazing smell that's ever made it's way into my mind, it was to be burned there_ forever_. My raging hard on was quite evident to me now, but hopefully not to her.

"Oh God, Jake." She finally mumbled, pulling me out of my mental elapse. Her heart still racing at an unbelievable speed, and her scent still growing stronger. I dared myself to let my fingers trail down her legs even more, to see what else would happen...

I closed my eyes and decided against it, now's not the time for experiments.

"I kissed you back, stop being so damn stupid and feeling bad. You didn't kill a new born baby." I sighed as I rolled my eyes, I should just flat out tell her how much I liked kissing her.

But I couldn't. I won't try to force something like that onto her. But smelling her changed my thoughts in a whole different direction again.

"Yeah, you say that when you get trashed and rape me in the shower," She dropped her head into my shoulder again, her long lashes tickled my skin.

I bit back my snarl, "Don't even say anything about me getting drunk around you, baby. I could hurt you, you're so fragile compared to me."

Jesus, if she thought she had assaulted me - there was no telling how many fucked up things I would do to her.

"Jacob Black, stop taking this so lightly!" She said, agitation evident in her silky voice.

"You do not _ever_ want to see me lose total control of myself, Honey. It would be so bad, baby." I confessed, guilt woven into my worried brows.

She let out a laugh, "Sure, sure." I smiled, she was using my phrase. My angel was so perfect. "At least you stupid werewolves can't get drunk, It's bad enough that this happened once - it could happen again!"

I chuckled lightly, "Knowing the guys, they'll find a way eventually. Emmett did. I'm pretty sure you drank about half of that punch - whatever was it that it was strong to be able to do that to you. What set you off, anyway?" I finally asked, the question had been gnawing at the back of my mind since last night.

"I was sad - because you weren't there with me." She whispered, my heart soared.

Could this mean she felt the same?

I bit my tongue, and knew what I had to do. I had to tell her the truth, or most of it anyways. "I'm sorry, Nessie."

Her small arms wrapped around me tighter, "I missed you so much, Jake."

"Me too, honey." I admitted, nuzzling my face into her soft curls.

She shook her head against my shoulder, "No - more then you would know. God, Jake - I'm such a terrible person." I felt droplets of water run down my chest.

Oh, baby - please don't cry again. I can hardly stand it.

"Nessie - please don't make me go over this again - "

She shook her head again, harder and faster this time. "No, not that. I - I betrayed you, Jakey." Soon sobs shook her gentle body, my face crumpled in pain as I scooped her into my arms, her exposed body was the last thing on my mind.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" I mumbled as I held her close,

"I tried to forget about you, Jacob!" My heart nearly stopped, I clenched my jaw and held her even tighter. "I - I kissed Nahuel and pretended it was you! I'm so terrible. I'm so sorry I did that!" She wailed, I chocked back my snarl. She was_ mine_. _My_ mate, _mine_. And another man's lips had touched hers?

Another thing danced across my mind, something I was to angry to think about before._ I kissed Nahuel and pretended it was you._

This had to mean she loved me, right? No girl just kisses a guy and pretends it's someone else, right? "You kissed him, and pretended it was me?" I asked softly, the anger boiled up in me again. I loved that she wanted it to be me kissing her, but the fucker still kissed my angel back.

She nodded, I pursed my lips. "I swear when I get my hands on that little prick - "

She pushed herself away from me and placed her tiny hands on my chest, the contact sizzled my burning skin. Her eyes were angry. "No, Jake."

I blinked a few times, the hope shattered. "Do - do you still care about him?"

Her delicate eyebrows furrowed, "Of course, Jake. He's my b - "

I growled, I felt my eyes turn pure black in rage. "No - he's definitely dead. This is worse than that fucker basically dry humping you on the dance floor. If I didn't kill him - Nahuel is definitely dead."

Her mouth formed an '_o_' shape as a little gasp fell past her parted lips, "What?"

Shit, shit! I didn't mean to let that slip! "I well - uh, almost committed murder right in the hallways of your school, you obviously don't remember. Honestly, I would have killed that little faggot if Alice hadn't pulled me off him. You were like a dead weight, I thought he put something in your drink." I traced her parted lips, smiling at how soft they felt against my skin.

"Jake - stop." She said with a huff as she pulled herself away from me, I was still trying to figure out the Nahuel situation. I felt my chest tighten, had I gone to far? "Why would you kill Nahuel for me kissing _him_? I never said anything about him wanting me to kiss him."

The pain rocketed through my body, my face furrowed in hurt. Shattered, destroyed - there was no hope now. "I'm confused, Nessie. Are you - are you dating him?"

"I was, for a little while," She admitted, jealousy and hurt stung my entire body, making me ache all over.

"So - you don't like him anymore, do you?" I questioned alloud.

Please, say no.

Her tinkling laugh caught me off guard, "No."

I let out a sigh, my shoulders slumped in relief, "I'm still going to kick his ass, if you - you dated him, then that means he wanted to kiss you _too_." I confirmed, a small smirk playing on my lips.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Jacob. Just don't hurt him to bad, Jen'd have my ass."

"Who's Jen?" I asked with a confused tone.

Another vampire?

She groaned, "Let's just go over this another time. Let's go back to why you were killing the guy I was dancing with,"

I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about this. "I came really close to losing it, honey," I pulled her against my chest, resting my chin on her small shoulder. "I almost went wolf. If he had hurt you, there's no way I wouldn't have ripped off that douche's skin. I'm sorry, Nessie. You don't deserve to be around somebody who acts like a cave man." I closed my eyes, hoping she would never have to see me like that.

She grasped my face and brought it dangerously close to hers. "Jacob, I love that you're a wolf, it makes you just so much more beautiful. It's part of you and you know I love every bit of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I was too out of it to know what he was doing. And if he did give me or any other girl a roofie, he deserved you giving whatever you gave him something to be terrified of. I'm sure there isn't another guy on the planet who would have done what you did last night. You proved what a wonderful man you are in my life to have taken care of me the way you did. _I_ don't deserve _you_." She kissed my neck softly, I felt my own heart begin to pound louder. "You're my best friend and I wouldn't change it for the world, you're entirely to good for me." She looked up at me under her feathery lashes,

I grunted, and set her off of me. I rolled off the bed and rubbed my face.

She wouldn't change being my best friend for anything. Great, just great.

"Do you feel better?" I asked after a moment of silence, she stayed silent. "It'll burn off you soon enough, just give it some time." I said softly, the only thing on my mind now was that Nessie wasn't looking to love me any time soon.

oOoOo

I groaned and covered my face with my arm, I had to make her love me. I had to get her to fall for me, but how?

And I had to do all of that without Edward knowing. My balls would be on a silver lunch platter.

"Do - do you have my clothing from last night?" I hadn't realized Nessie came back into the room. I lifted my head and stared at her. Droplets of water ran down her body, her curly hair clung to her skin, I was jealous that it got to be so damn close to her.

I'm pathetic, I was jealous of_ hair_ for Christ's sake.

"Hmm?" I finally asked, a bit confused.

"I need clothing . . . " She trailed off.

My brain stopped functioning as I gawked at my girl, she was so gorgeous and perfect. I grunted, she wanted something . . . oh - clothing! I quickly muttered a reply as I jumped off the bed, grabbing her clothing. "Oh - uh, here." I handed her, her dress and panties, a smirk failing to hide crossed my face when she blushed and took them from me before rushing back into the bathroom to get changed. I sighed and fell back onto the bed, my arm covering my face again.

A few minuets later her voice filled the silent room, "Jake?" I felt the bed dip and her warm hands rest them self on my biceps, they flexed involuntarily.

"Fell better now?" I asked as our eyes stayed locked.

She nodded her head slowly, I sat up and faced her, stroking her face slowly. Her eyes shone with worry as she knitted her brows. "I'm glad you feel better, baby, since we need to talk for a minute; there's something I think you should know." I took a deep breath, "Well, you know how I told you I couldn't come with you because Leah had left? That . . . was a lie."

I watched in silence as her face crumpled, tears sparkled in her eyes. "You - why did you lie?"

I sighed, this wasn't something I wanted to tell her. "Your parents said you deserved other options, other than me - so they didn't want me to be around when you left. Thought it'd be a clean break." He scoffed, "They told me to lie about why I could come say goodbye, they gave me that excuse - I was so angry. They were taking you from me," I looked away from her eyes, hiding my pain.

"They're wrong, Jacob!" He loud voice caught me off guard, "That wasn't a clean break at all, it was terrible - shattered. They know how much I - I love you! You're my best friend, and for them to try and keep you away like that . . . ?"

I sighed and met her eyes. "I know, honey. You're my best friend, too. I love you so much, it was so hard staying away when I knew you would be leaving. I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner," I pulled her to me, not caring whether or not I ripped that damned dress.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent, calming myself. I'm going to have my girl love me the way I love her, I'm done waiting. Screw Edward, it was just Nessie and me right now - no one else. But I would make her love me, with or without the imprinting secret being spilled.


	14. Best Feeling

_(Jacob's POV) _

"I cannot believe - Jacob Black, I don't even know how to tell you . . . "

"Edward, shut up." I growled, "Man, seriously - she's my fucking imprint. Did you really expect me to be happy and cheery when my reason for existence was out of my life? She could have explored her _'other options'_ while I was still there!"

He growled and continued to pace, "That's not why we took her from you!"

I froze, "I thought it was getting to noticeable," I stood up, easily towering over him. "that she needed other options? If it's not those things, then what the hell is it Edward?"

"The Volturi, Jacob. It's the Volturi."

I swear, I heard my heart drop. "What? What do you mean, it's them?"

"Alice started watching them again, and Aro knows about the wolves from La Push still being involved with us and they don't like it. We moved, and left you behind to try to change his mind about that. He was in midst of deciding that we were no longer a threat, but if he finds about you and Nessie then there will be troubles."

I sat back down, the color from my face efficiently draining. "What would happen?"

"Aro wants us, but now more then ever Renesmee."

I slacked, "Why?"

"Power, Jacob. Nessie's gift can expand, according to Garrett. But you of all people know best how she feels about her gift. She hates it, it makes her feel not normal. You also know best how she likes fitting in, how she hates being different." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and growled in frustration.

"Expand?" I questioned, my tone dumbfounded as my mind raced and just blanked.

"Nessie can do bad things with her power Jacob, she can show images. You know this. Images and words. She can manipulate a persons mind with this, make them think they are thinking the words she puts into their minds. Make them see the images, blocking what they really see. It can drive a person crazy, make them do things they wouldn't even know they were doing."

My jaw drops, my Nessie was to sweet for that. She could never...

"She would if her family was being threatened."

I swallowed hard, not wanting to believe a thing. What if the Voturi did find out, what if I just ruined everything?

"Jake?" Nessies voice called out from the stairs. I heard her little feet hit the wooden stairs at a high pace.

I watched her nearly run into the living room, and into my arms. Her heart was beating so fast as she breathed heavily, holding onto me tightly.

"What is it, honey?" I murmured, holding her closer to me.

"You're not leaving again, are you?" She asked, hot tears falling from her eyes.

My breath hitched as her chocolate eyes peered into mine, fear was the only thing that showed from her feature.

_Edward, I can't. I can't do this again, Jesus - look at her face!_

"No, he's not." Edward filled in for me. I let out a relieved breath.

Nessie looked back at me and threw her arms around my neck, giggling with happiness. "I love you, Jake." She whispered into my neck as I held her small body.

"I love you too, honey." I murmured, looking at Edward to watch his face for a sign of anger.

He showed none and I felt grateful for that fact, but even more due to the fact that Nessie was in my arms.

oOoOo

"Oh, Jake - look at that cloud!" Nessie pointed to a thick white cloud from where we were laying in the thick grass in the middle of a huge field.

I smiled and cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out what it could be.

"It looks like a heart." She murmured quietly, her curious eyes met mine from where we laid side by side.

"It does," I confirmed. God, I just wanted to kiss her so bad.

We stayed silent for a while, before her sweet voice pipped up again.

"Jake," she started, before she sat up. "Do you believe in love?"

I gave her weird look from where I was laying, before sitting up too. "Of course,"

"Do you believe in true love." She asked quietly as she picked at grass, tearing it lightly from the grass.

"Yes," I said, a bit unsure at what she was trying to get at.

"Me too." She mumbled.

It was quiet again, I opened my mouth a few times to say something but never could find the right words.

"Have - have you ever been in . . . in love?"

My eyes widened at the question, but I composed myself quickly. "Yes, Nessie."

"Tell me what it feels like?" She questioned, meeting my eyes momentarily. She looked scared, almost childlike.

"You just . . . know." I started. "You just know, because you can't get them off your mind and when you wake up their the one you first think about. The one you would do anything for - the one your world revolves around. They are your world and you don't have second thoughts nor would you ever." I trailed off, trying to word it the best I could.

"What if I told you . . . that I know?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on the ground.

I was taken aback, was it me? Did she love me?

"You do?"

She nodded once, her grass picking halted.

"Do you think . . . the guy - that he would love me the same?"

"Of course," I said within a heartbeat. "He would love you the same, if not more."

"That's impossible." She scoffed, "There's no way he could love me more."

I chuckled. "Well he does."

Her curious eyes met mine, and held them for moments before she broke the contact off. She got up on her knees and scooted towards me.

"I don't think he does." She whispered, coming closer to me.

I shook my head, and lightly took Nessie's hand in mine. Her eyes met mine again, and kept them there.

"He knows he does."

"Can he prove it?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I smirked, "Of course."

"Will he?" She questioned, more confident now.

"Always."

"Then do it." She whispered.

And I did. I took her body in my hands and brought her close to me, cradleing her face as I kissed her deep, proving everything and more. Showing my girl just how much I loved her. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling us to the ground. I tried to keep my weight off of her but she didn't let that happen. I growled into her mouth when she hitched her legs around my waist, bringing my hips against her.

_Holy Hell._

She moaned and kissed me harder, and I about lost it. She pressed her hand to my cheek and played back yesterday morning in the hotel. How she felt when I held her. When I touched her, her stomach twisted - in a good way.

My groaned, remembering the smell.

_Please don't let little Jake think it's time to play!_

Our kisses turned frantic as she replayed little bits and pieces that drove me insane, my hands were all over her body. Caressing and feeling every curve - and loving every second of it.

The kiss broke off after what seemed to be forever, and I really couldn't believe that just happened.

And this time, she was sober.

"I love you, Jake. I don't want you to just be my best friend," She mumbled, licking her swollen lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that Nessie." I breathed out deeply, hugging her tightly.

"Is it a good thing?"

"The best thing." I confirmed.

I held onto her tighter, knowing was the best feeling in the world. Knowing my Nessie loved me just the same was really the best feeling in the world.


	15. AN

Hi guys, I know you all want an update but right now I can't deal with that. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment, including another one of my friends has committed suicide. I'm balling like a baby as I type this, just two months ago my best friend that I've known since basically birth took his life on October 2. Now, my friend Marrissa just took hers last night and I'm really not holding up well. Zach, her and I have been close since childhood, so you can probably guess the effect this is having on me. With my grandparents passing earlier this year, and now them, four of the most close people I had being dead isn't a thing I can really grasp. This year has been the hardest year of my life, and I'm so glad it's almost over.

But the point I'm trying to make is, if you feel alone, or hurt, or you're just having a bad day please, please, please PM me. I will talk to you. I want to help, and since I couldn't help Zach and Marrissa I want to help you guys. If you ever, EVER have suicidal thoughts talk to me, or someone at least. Do not keep it to yourself. I really cannot stress this enough, we are all blessed to be living and breathing and I would like to keep everyone that way.

Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, be strong and remember that. I love you all.

- Laney

R.I.P Zachary Andrew Kole & Marrissa Ann Sarna.


	16. Control

**My sister had to help, I was clueless and felt completely awkward -.- **

(_Nessie's POV_)

"Jacob, what are we gonna do?" I questioned as I sat down on my bed, feeling defeated. I was so torn, I didn't know what to think or expect. I didn't want my family in danger because of my selfish need for Jacob to be with me.

"I'm not leaving, Ness." Jacob said sounding final. "They come . . . then they come and we fight. I'm not leaving you when you could be in danger at any moment."

I groaned, "Jacob, you can't be in danger because of me - "

"You're in danger because of _me_, Nessie!" he yelled as he crossed his arms and paced. "Not the other way around, honey."

I growled, "Jacob Black, shut _up_." his dark eyes met mine momentarily. "No one in the family will be risking _their_ lives to save _mine_. Got it? If they come then I will single handingly give _myself_ over to them. No one, and I mean _you_ too, will be getting in the way of that."

Jacob got down on his knees in front of me and took my hands before resting his face in my lap. "God, Nessie. No. You don't understand, if you go - I come _too_. I'm not going to be without you again,_ ever_. You're it for me. I can't let you waltz out of my life like that."

Hot tears spilled from my eyes. "Jacob . . . "

He let go of my hands and held my face, "Not now, not ever." he whispered right before he placed his lips on mine. Our kissing was frantic as were our touches, I pulled him over top of me, feeling his weight on me. I let out an excited breath when Jacob's hands trailed under my shirt.

He brushed his fingers across my shoulders, pushing my shirt up before pulling it off over my head, he dipped his head down and placed gentle kisses from my naval to my jaw, then back again. "Beautiful," he breathed, letting his lips fall back to mine. They lips crashed against mine like hard waves, our tongues rolling an twisting. I rolled him over, and situated myself on top of him. Jacob breathed a laugh and smiled up at me.

I ran my fingers through my hair to push it out of the way, but it inevitably fell back to framing my face. Goosebumps rippled across my skin when he run his hands down my body, I opened my eyes to meet his dark ones, he gave me a puzzled look, but it soon turned to one only of love.

"Jake, I breathed, "no one's home."

He swallowed and nodded his head, "I know."

"I want to, please. Please, Jake I need this."

"Nessie . . ."

"Jacob, please. If anything happens to you or me . . . "

He nearly growled, "Nothings going to happen."

I shook my head, "You're not getting the point,"

"What's the point then?"

"Jacob, please." I whined as I pulled on his shirt. "_If_ something does happen, I want to have this with you. I want to be able to experience this with the man I love, _please_ Jake. There's nothing I want more than _you_."

He growled, his grip on my waist tightening. "You make things so hard for me to resist."

"Then don't resist," I breathed as I brought his lips down to mine, moving them slowly together.

He rubbed his palms against my bare thighs, I let out a small gasp and moved my hips. Jacob groaned again and let his hands sink lower, his fingertips brushing a place that made me gasp again. He unbuttoned my jean shorts, and pulled them off of me when I lifted myself, tossing them somewhere in my room.

I whimpered when I sat myself back down onto him, he ran him finger from the back of my knee and to the inside of my thigh, then back again. "Stop teasing." I whined and let my hips move again. Jacob chucked, and finally touched me. My eyes widened, my mouth fell open as I leaned forward on his lap, and ground my hips against his hand.

Jacob cursed, and flipped us over. "Oh, my God." I breathed, he got a better angle from this position. Little moans escaped my lips, and Jacob's name rolled off my tongue just as he hit the jackpot. My toes curled, I gripped my bed sheets tightly and let out several shaky breaths. My hips lifted and buckled once more before I came back down to earth.

I was breathing deeply, and my heart was nearly pounding out of my chest.

Jacob's lips went to the insides of my thighs, he placed a few gentle kissed them before finally pulling my panties off. He smirked, "You might have to wash these yourself, Nessie." he joked before tossing them to the floor with my shirt and shorts.

I bit my lip and smiled, watching his face move closer.

My chest lifted, my breathing sped up again. And five minuets later I found myself crawling back down to earth from another euphoric high.

"It's no fair that you still have your clothes on," I commented with a devilish smirk as Jacob unhooked my bra,

"Mmm, guess it's not." he said, his voice deeper and huskier than I've ever heard it before. I bit my lip and kept my eyes locked with his as he pulled my bra off, tossing it with everything else.

"You can look," I whispered.

He nodded, a smirk ghosting on his lips. "I know, but I'd rather feel."

I tossed my head back and laughed, this was going to be fun.

oOoOo

I bit my lip and looked at Jake from under my lashes, he gave me a lopsided grin that made me laugh.

"You keep looking at me like that, what for?"

I couldn't help but smile as I shrugged, "I don't know. Earlier was . . ." I shook my head and smiled again, "Earlier was _great_."

Jacob chuckled, "I would say much better than just great."

"Best sex I've ever had."

"_Only_ sex you've ever had." Jacob pointed out, the alpha in him showing it's dominance and possession.

I smirked, "Hopefully not the last time either?"

Jake shook his head and laughed, "With my control around you . . . most likely not the last time."

I threw my head back and laughed, and devilishly smiled to myself. I hopped onto the kitchen island, and pecked Jacob's lips softly from where he sat on the stool.

Jacob spun me around so I was facing him, even while sitting he was so tall I could still straddle him where I sat on the counter. He rested his hands on my thighs and ran his palms over my jean clad legs.

I licked my lips and rested my interlaced fingers around his neck. He pressed his lips against mine softly, then tracing the outline of my bottom lip with his delicious tongue. I '_hmm'd_' quietly and leaned into his mouth.

"Aye! Stop tongue fucking in the kitchen!" Emmett boomed as he zoomed into the house. I screamed and nearly flew off the counter, but Jacob held me tight to keep me from falling.

"Jesus, Emmett!" I yelled, giving him the death glare.

He gave me a dimpled grin, "Sorry, Ness."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Uncle Em."

Jacob continued to rub my legs, causing me a squirm. This caught uncle Em's attention. "YOU TWO BONE - "

"EMMETT!" I screamed,

"EDWARD, BELLA! GUESS WHAT!" Emmett shouted, acting like a three year old telling on an older sibling.

"Going to kill him . . . " I growled under my breath, Jacob laughed and kissed my neck.

"Just relax, and enjoy this little time we have left together before your father eats me."

"JACOB BLACK." Daddy roared as he stormed into the house with the rest of the family following right behind him.

I let my face fall into Jacob's shoulder. "_Shit_."


	17. More than my own life

**Short, but get's everything out :)**

(_Nessie's POV_)

My knee's bounced nervously as I sat next to Jacob on the couch, we both watched daddy pace back and forth while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"First you basically _kidnap_ my daughter from her homecoming dance, nearly_ kill_ a student in the process and now you have_ sex with her_?"

I swallowed hard, _Daddy it's not his fault . . . I asked for it. He didn't want to . . ._

"Renesmee." my father growled, "He still did it, besides the fact that you pushed him into it."

This earned a few gasps from my family. _Thanks._ I sarcastically thought towards him.

"Jacob, you are becoming more and more less responsible. You can't be doing this when - " daddy stopped himself, and let his gaze fall towards me.

I furrowed my brows, "When what?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." he said quickly. I watched my mother and him lock eyes briefly.

"No, not _nothing_ daddy. What is going on?" I asked angrily, standing up quickly.

"Yeah, Edward. Why don't you tell her what's going on?" Jacob questioned bitterly. "Why don't you tell her why you won't let me tell her she's my _imprint_, and why you actually left, why you made me _lie_ to her." he breathed deeply, and began shaking.

I felt my blood run hot, I'm Jacob's_ imprint_? I turned to Jake, my eyes watering. "I'm your - your . . . "

Jacob nodded, "Yes, Nessie. Right after you were born, and when I thought Bella was dying I saw you. And, I imprinted."

I let out a deep breath, and fell back onto the couch. I looked down at my wrist and fingered my Quileute Promise bracelet. "Is that what this is?"

Jacob licked his lips and nodded. I looked up at my father, my expression and mood turning angry. "Why?"

He didn't say anything, he just stood there frozen as he stared at me. "Why would you take Jacob away from me, when you knew how I felt? When you saw my thoughts everyday, how could you do that to me? Let me be in pain and cry myself to sleep? What kind of father are you, to do that to me? I thought you cared about me!" I ended up screaming, my father flinched at my words but still made no move.

"You knew that I loved him, dad! You knew everything, yet you still tore me away? And on top of that, you made him lie to me! You lied to me, I can't believe momma would love a man like you. A horrible, excuse of a man." hot tears fell from my eyes as I ran from the house, tearing through the trees and kicking snow from under my feet behind me.

I stopped after I reached at least four miles out, out of breath and tired, I collapsed against a tree and just cried. I hit the tree I was holding onto and rested my head against it, sobbing loudly. I brought my knees to my chest and let out a shaky breath. All of that pain, and hurt - he let me feel that. I thought father's never wanted to see their daughters cry? I thought all the wanted was to protect them.

"That's what I was doing." his voice was soft, I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You weren't protecting me."

"I was, Renesmee. If you would listen to what I have to say . . . "

I snorted in disgust, "Why would I want to listen to _anything_ you say?"

"Because it's important!"

I shook my head, "Nothing is more important than the fact that I have my Jacob back after you deliberately took him from me."

"The Volturi, Renesmee. I took him away because I wanted to keep you safe. They Volturi want you, they want you for your power, for what you are, for everything. To keep you safe, he had to be out of the picture. The Volturi don't want us having the wolves as Allies, because the pack is just getting bigger. It's a threat against their power, and on top of that we have gifts Aro wants. Aro is power hungry, Renesmee. We were keeping you and the pack safe by keeping you two away from each other. I did it because I love you, and also because you are just like your mother. You would have never agreed to leaving if you knew this."

My mouth fell open, I turned and met his butterscotch eyes. "No, I wouldn't have."

"I am so sorry, love. I am so sorry that I made you feel pain, everyday I hurt so bad knowing I was hurting you. Your mother and I could barely stand what we did, no one in the family could."

"Why wouldn't you let Jacob tell me?"

Dad sighed, "For my own selfish reasons. I didn't want him taking away my little girl, I've only had seven years with you - where other parents usually have eighteen. I wasn't ready to let you go, to let someone else take care of you. To love you more than I. I wasn't ready for you to love someone more that me or your mother, I just couldn't handle it. So, I was selfish and used the power as your father to deny him what he wanted."

I licked my lips and closed my eyes, trying to process everything he had just told me. I immediately regretted calling him an excuse for a man, and for all the other harsh things I thought of him.

"You don't have to say it, love. I know you are."

I listened as he for once took heavy footsteps, coming towards me. I felt his cold arms embrace me, I let out a quiet jagged sob and held on to him. Crying into his icy shoulder.

"I love you, daddy."

"I know, I love you too, Renesmee. More than my own life."


End file.
